Percy and the Unwanted Harem
by AverageLemon
Summary: Four years ago, the seven defeated Gaea. They would have been happy to live in peace, but some egotistical Gods and Goddesses think otherwise. A war ensues. 2 years later the war is coming to a close and Percy is negotiating with Zeus, trying to get peace. Zeus agrees, on his one condition. The one thing Percy Jackson can never accept. All characters belong to Rick Riordan not me!
1. How we got here

**Welcome to my first story! Thanks for taking your time to read my take on Percy gets a Harem. This in is inspired by Henrie James Locker's story a path of conquest, which he is currently re-writing. If you want to check out his stuff, his FF account is here u/5716455/strongspanstrong . He also has a Wattpad account that he writes on, linked here user/WinterWolf561 . I don't own any of the characters, all of them belong to Rick Riordan, and whoever bought the rights to make crappy movies. Now that that's done, may I present, Percy and the unwanted Harem.**

 **Chapter 1 - How we got Here**

Honestly, his first thought was Ogygia.

He wasn't sure if all his guests (he was thinking of one in particular) would appreciate the comparison.

A beautiful secluded island with nothing in sight but a sparkling sea.

He wasn't happy with what had happened or how he had gotten here, but if there was one way to make Percy feel calm, it was to surround him by an endlessly undisturbed ocean.

So, most of the Gods and Goddesses were absolute bastards, but they weren't stupid.

Well Ares was but the other Olympians ignored his input (thankfully).

The last time they had acknowledged his opinions the Olympians had gone to war on the presumption that they would no longer be dependent on demigods and would therefore save their egos the small price of occasionally needing someone else's help.

They thought it would be easy.

Simply convince the male members of the seven to commit genocide on their own kind and they would be made gods of whatever realm they please.

Somehow, they came up with this idea, without taking into consideration the fatal flaw of one Percy Jackson.

Percy couldn't believe that Athena hadn't at a very minimum brought up the fact that there was a minutely small chance that Percy would ever betray his friends and loved ones.

He thought it much more likely that she had tried to get this point across, but the egos of Zeus, Dionysus, Ares, Hades had heard her and like the egotistical assholes they were, had thought, pff what can one demigod do against a collection of the most powerful Greek Gods? They I turn had convinced Apollo, Hermes, Demeter and Persephone to support the destruction of demigods.

That left Poseidon who would never turn on Percy, Athena who wouldn't turn on Annabeth, Artemis who relied on demigods to join her hunters and Hephaestus who just didn't care either way. Hestia of course abstained due to her gentle, peaceful nature.

It didn't exactly go how the Gods and Goddesses had planned. It turns out one demigod quickly becomes ten, then a hundred until every demigod alive is rather an ally or an enemy.

And honestly, very few picked the side of the Gods, but those who did tore his heart to pieces as they did.

Some he may have expected, Clarisse for example didn't make him lose sleep. He thought she may have stayed loyal, but it became clear quickly she cared more about the approval of her father, than the safety of her "Friends".

But Jason, Leo and the Stoll's were people he looked at as faithful friends who he would have been comfortable having his back in any hostile scenario prior to their betrayal.

The most heart wrenching blow however was Frank.

The young, naïve boy he had meet nearly six years was much changed after the war against Gaia.

It seemed at first as though he had evolved from the boy with the soft underbelly, to the man who respected himself as much as those around him.

However, over time it became clear that his ability to lead, turned into an unhealthy obsession of controlling warriors on a battlefield.

The offer from the Gods supplied Frank's worst qualities, which showed itself when his long-term girlfriend Hazel publicly confronted him making him pick his side.

"FRANK!" Hazel screamed, "I know they offered immortality to you and a partner of your choice, but that partner will not be me!"

Frank simply glanced at her and shook his head, before spitting with more venom than any python would ever be able to muster, "That's fortunate. Because I never intended to pick you anyway."

It would have been less painful for Hazel, had he torn her heart out off her chest and shredded it to a million pieces.

With a golden flash he was gone.

Jason's decision was less dramatic, but no less painful for his girlfriend. He had picked his side before Frank had.

Piper had done everything she could to get him to see sense, but something was influencing him and playing to his worst qualities.

It was obvious to Percy that something was wrong with Jason they day the storm shattered through camp half-bloods magical borders and nearly left the big house a giant pile of rubble.

Dionysus had left camp two months before, and as much as Percy and Annabeth tried to work out why, no one knew anything of his sudden disappearance. Even Chiron was of no help.

Jason's temper tantrum was the first act of the two-year war between Percy and his army of demigods, nature creatures and the few friendly Goddesses and the Gods and their chosen Demigods. The scheming gods had been wise enough to not inform Percy of their idea, simply preparing to destroy him before he knew something was wrong.

However, the most important act of any battle is the last, and that was Percy and Annabeth seconds away from doing what Luke had tried to do all those years prior and tear Olympus down brick by brick.

Before he could truly start, Annabeth had stopped the destruction, seeing the damage their actions would have caused.

"PERCY STOP! If we do this the western world will collapse in on itself." Annabeth reasoned "We've won. Now we need to be the better side and negotiate a peace deal that will see those who did evil punished but allow the rest of the world to prosper!"

He had wanted with all his heart to ignore Annabeth and give the Olympians what they deserved, most of them anyway. But he knew she was right. She always bloody was.

Annabeth with the help of her mother, who had diplomatically stayed out of the war, arranged a meeting between the Two sides.

Zeus would have killed him the second he looked on him, had it not been for Poseidon, Artemis and Athena mediating, making sure Percy wouldn't be harmed.

He knew Zeus would never forgive him for killing Jason. But in a situation where it is kill or be killed, he wouldn't have done anything different.

There had always been the tension between Percy and Jason. The egos wondering just who was more powerful.

Of course, it was Percy. It had been a difficult fight, Jason had nearly killed him twice, and Piper's sobbing behind him had been horrendous. But when the dust settled, the son of the Poseidon was the one standing, with Riptide lodged in Jason's ribs.

That was what had brought them to this tense negotiations.

"Perseus." Zeus spat, as if his name was the worst curse he could think of calling him.

"Let's just sort this out" he grumbled "I want be here just as little as you do."

"Listen you little shit!" Zeus exploded, "I will not be disrespected by a FUKING MORTAL"

"Brother," Poseidon interrupted, "You lost. Humble yourself and calm down."

Zeus spent the next two hours gritting his teeth, while agreeing to everything they wanted, much to Percy and Annabeth's surprise.

"Okay" Zeus said the shadow of a smirk on his face "I agree to everything on one condition."

Annabeth eyed him suspiciously "And what would that be?" she asked

"The hero gets the traditional reward." He stated simply, grinning like a psychopath. "All Percy has to do is lead a Harem, and bed all his members. No less than 10."

It was Zeus's trump card. They had underestimated Percy's loyalty the first time, now they were going to use that loyalty against him.

What Zeus didn't expect was Annabeth to convince Percy that it would be worth it save all the hassle.

That's how he had ended up on a beautiful island, with 10 beautiful girls, plus his girlfriend.

That part he still wasn't comfortable with if he was honest, but the Olympians had pretty much forced his hand on this, if he didn't accept the harem, they wouldn't allow the world the freedom to control its own destiny.

It had been down to Annabeth to talk Percy out of doing or saying anything stupid by simply saying, "Seaweed brain, having your own remote island with a multitude of beautiful women isn't a punishment. I understand that you don't want to be unfaithful to me, but I think I can share you with some of my friends if it means the rest of the world isn't at war with itself."

Percy just stared at her.

How could anyone be so unselfish and perfect?

Of course, Percy had some fantasies about some of the girls at camp. He wouldn't have been a straight male if he hadn't. The Aphrodite girls would regularly pop into his head when he was jerking off before he got with Annabeth, simply due to how little clothes they'd wear and how flirtatious they were.

But Percy's nature meant he never would have done anything about those irrational urges even if he had returned to his cabin one day to find the most beautiful girls, laying naked on his bed he would have asked them to leave, because Annabeth meant everything to him.

Now here he was, looking at Annabeth while she told him that he would be able to fulfil his most primal instinct. Fucking every pretty woman in sight.

He might not have asked for it, but by gods, he was going to make the most of it.

 **So, chapter 1 complete! Hopefully I'm not too bad of a writer, and the format is okay for everyone. Any constructive criticism is appreciated. I understand some may have wanted to get right to the good stuff, but it is going to start slowly.**

 **The aim is to replicate how I think the characters would act, if this happened, not how I would want them to act. E.G. Annabeth isn't going to act like a slut, because that isn't her characters nature. The natures will develop however, some may change quite significantly.**

 **Hopefully you understand when you get to read the coming chapters. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	2. Settling In

**On to chapter 2! From this point onwards, everything will be happening on the island. I wanted to give the context in the first few chapters. I decide to upload this so quickly after, due to the support on the first chapter. I honestly didn't expect to get so many follows and favourites. If you left a review I have responded at the bottom. Thanks, a lot and Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2 – Settling in.**

He knew the Olympians were going to do everything in their collective power to keep Percy happy after how severely he had embarrassed them, but any expectation of his paradise was well and truly underestimating them.

His house was the most beautiful building he had ever seen. He wasn't an architect lover like Annabeth, but he could see the beauty in his new home.

Inside it had everything anyone could ask for, pool, movie theatre, leisure rooms with games and other ways to waste time, a huge kitchen with an unlimited supply of food and more bedrooms than he could count. There was also a library, gym and training area.

The oceans around them were the calmest he had ever seen. He knew had left his dad in an awkward situation, but he was glad to see he wasn't mad. He would always love Poseidon for abstaining during the war.

Outside the house was a huge area that looked perfect for gardening, as well as another pool. The rest was just beautiful beach in every direction.

A short, irritated sounding cough brought him from his thoughts.

Standing in front of him were the 10 girls of his harem, all with a slightly different expression.

Piper and Katie were giving him a small, almost comforting smile.

Silena was being her usual bubbly, flirty self.

Drew was looking at him in an uncomfortably seductive and objectifying way.

Zoe was glaring a hole through the side of his face. He understood why, she couldn't have been comfortable with this, but neither was he.

Bianca looked almost as angry as Zoe which caught him off guard. He didn't think he had ever seen her angry. She was almost as intimidating as Zoe.

Hazel was looking at her feet, shoulders slumped making her look unbearably innocent and sad.

Calypso would look around the island for a few seconds, before glaring at him and the repeating the cycle.

Reyna and Rachel were looking at him in a way he wasn't sure how to describe. It was like they were remembering what could have been but was now a fucked-up reality.

He took a moment to just soak in the sight before him.

10 of the most attractive woman he had ever known.

Piper, Silena, Drew, Rachel, Reyna, Hazel, Zoe, Bianca, Calypso and Katie.

Different sizes, shapes and ethnicities, meant absolutely nothing to Percy.

They were all stunning, and all his (it would take a while to get used to that he realized.)

"Well" Percy began, "everyone knows why you're here right?"

Drew snickered, whilst some of the other girls turned an interesting shade of pink.

"Yes, we know why we are here Percy" responded Silena "Now can we go get ourselves comfortable or are you going to continue to awkwardly stumble through an introduction?" she finished with a smirk.

"Well, umm, yeah if you all want t- to get sorted that's o-okay" Percy eventually stuttered out.

Honestly it wasn't his fault he couldn't talk to Silena, she was unbelievably pretty as well as a giant flirt.

When he'd first arrived at camp the only thing more intimidating than Silena was Annabeth.

He could deal with girls who wanted to smash him to oblivion like Clarisse, but a pretty girl flirting with him? That he couldn't deal with when he was twelve and even elven years later he couldn't deal with them effectively.

The girls wandered off in different directions, Calypso and Katie seemed to be heading towards the gardens, whilst the Aphrodite girls as well as Rachel, Reyna and Hazel were going to check out their respective rooms.

The former hunters were heading to the training area as would be expected but he had to talk to them before things got even more awkward.

One look into Annabeth's startling grey eyes and she knew what he needed to do. A quick nod from her and he started after them.

"Zoe, Bianca wait!"

Neither of the girls looked any different than when he had last saw them. Zoe was as looking as graceful as ever. She was the taller of the two, with beautiful copper-coloured skin that complemented her deep brown eyes perfectly.

Bianca shared the black-haired braid, but otherwise looked very different to Zoe. She had olive skin, much lighter than Zoe, while her eyes were much darker. Some may have thought they were brown, but when looking closely they were as black as obsidian. It was undeniable they were both attractive.

Zoe turned around and stared coldly. "what do you want Percy?" Bianca asked exasperatedly.

"I just want to know that your both okay, because I know neither of you would have wanted this, but it wasn't my choice" Percy said.

Zoe's eyed him suspiciously, "If you didn't want this then why are we here on an abandoned island with the task of serving our master in any way he may ask?"

Percy understood the bitterness in her voice, "Zoe, do you honestly think I would want a Harem? The only thing that stopped me from turning this mess down was Annabeth persuading me it was in the best interest of the general populace."

"But that doesn't explain wh- "

"The reason you're here is because the Olympians demanded I have at least 10 concubines" he stated simply "and I was always going to pick people I had had positive interactions with before, I wasn't just going to pick the prettiest girls I could find, I wanted women I could actually enjoy the company off"

They both looked at him silently. They shared an unspoken conversation and looked back at him slightly less hostilely.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you" said Zoe no longer looking like she wanted to gut him, but not exactly positively either, "but that doesn't mean I'm going to spread my legs for you on command!"

"Obviously" replied Percy, rolling his eyes "which is fine because I'm not going to command anyone to do anything they don't want to with me. That's something THEY would do, I'm not a monster like that!"

It looked like Zoe was going to continue arguing, but Bianca stopped her and whispered something to her. The seemed to have a small debate which Bianca won.

"It's fine Percy," Bianca said, "We know you respect us and our boundaries, and as long as you do that we won't cause any problems. Will we Zoe?"

"No." Zoe responded sullenly.

Percy apologised one last time, before thanking them for their time and headed back to the house to find Annabeth.

He must have spent 15 minutes wandering around the absolute labyrinth off a mansion before he found any human lifeform. It wasn't his girlfriend though, it was the girl he had hoped to avoid at least for a short while. Silena.

She reminded him too much of Aphrodite. He thought she would look perfect no matter how she did her hair or makeup. It was unfair how beautiful she was.

He had seen her with many different hair and eye colours, even if it didn't make sense she somehow seemed able to change her eye colour. Today she had settled on nice straight brown hair with some big baby blue eyes to complete the look.

" Is my master lost?" she asked teasingly a twinkle in her eyes.

"N-no, just t-trying to f-f-find Annabeth" he eventually responded, look as red as a tomato.

Silena just grinned at his obvious discomfort, "Why would that be?" she asked innocently, "looking to break in your new bed already?"

His mouth was open, but no sound would come out of it. These bloody Aphrodite girls were going to kill him before any monster or god even got close.

"N-n-n-no of c-c-course not!" he just about responded.

"Your so cute, you know that Percy? Your absolutely gorgeous, but a small bit of flirting gets you stuttering like a broken cd."

Percy wasn't low on self-confidence, he thought he was a relatively attractive guy, but to be called absolutely gorgeous by Silena surprised him.

It shocked him so much that he couldn't really respond so she thankfully saved him "Annabeth's in the master bedroom waiting for you to return, ill talk to you later Percy" she said while smirking.

He took a second to wonder why, then he felt the kiss on his cheek and looked up to see her throw him an overly seductive wink, causing him to light up like a fire truck.

 **I know everyone was hoping something would happen. I can only apologise and say you should be happy with the next chapter if that's the only reason you are here.**

 **Yolo – Thanks for the kind words. The character development you're looking for will happen, just not as fast as in path of conquest.**

 **Henrie – Again, thanks for allowing me to adopt this concept, I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Randy – Thanks! I have done the first 8 chapters, so that is the absolute minimum you should expect, but obviously hopefully more.**

 **Mare – Pretty much what I have said above. Thanks, there's still a lot to come.**

 **Vortex – You bring up a good point. I hadn't planned on putting Thalia in, but because of what you've said, I think she might make a cameo at one point. It may just be for the confrontation, not sure yet.**

 **JC RH – Not planning on abandoning, I get mad when people do it, so I'd be a hypocrite if I did. I don't think I want to do a Khione type scenario. I'm not a fan of writing non-con scenes at all, and the type of scene makes me uncomfortable. If I think of something like that, I may add it, but I don't think it will be as brutal.**

 **Thanks again to anyone who favourited, reviewed or followed. I think I will upload 1 chapter a week, probably ever Friday, so be on the lookout then.**


	3. Enjoying the new Bedroom

**People were sounding impatient, so here is the next chapter. WARNING lemon ahead! I will put a warning in all chapters from this point on, lemon meaning sex, half lemon meaning something sexual, no warning, none of the good stuff. I will upload Monday, Wednesday and Friday until I catch up, at that point it will be one chapter a week. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3 - Enjoying the new Bedroom**

Percy had to give himself a minute to cool down, so he got a glass of water from the kitchen before making his way to the master bedroom.

Looking significantly less pink than 5 minutes prior he opened the huge double door to his new living space to see Annabeth making the room her own. Her blonde curls had been thrown into a quick ponytail.

"I hope you don't mind seaweed brain, but I'm not letting you decorate our room" she said, "I actually want to be able to move around in here with it being a complete mess" she joked.

"I'm not that bad" Percy pouted.

"Do you not remember senior year?" she asked while grinning, "because I r- "

Percy cut her off with a kiss before she could embarrass him any further.

It had its intended effect as he felt her sigh into his mouth.

The kiss was sweet and pure as it often was with Annabeth, but it only lasted a minute or so before she cut it off.

"You know" she said slightly breathlessly "If you want me to get this sorted it'd best if you didn't distract me"

"since when have I been a distraction?" Percy asked mischievously.

"I don't know seaweed brain, but I certainly rem- "she turned around to look him in the eye and stopped abruptly.

Percy had taken his top off partly to get ready to jump into the shower with the bonus of knowing that Annabeth couldn't function when he was around her with his top off.

"Yes Annabeth?" Percy asked innocently, just about holding back a ginormous smirk. He knew she adored his physique, all the hard work was worth it in moments like this.

"Umm-uh well, uh-um" She took a breath" Oh fuck it"

She threw herself at him and started kissing him furiously, feeling him smiling into the kiss and knowing he had done this on purpose.

She couldn't have that now, could she? The reason the greatest hero off their age didn't have a big ego was because of Annabeth being there to burst his big head if he ever seemed to be getting too full of himself.

Her revenge was simple, she simultaneously sucked his bottom lip, whilst grabbing his cock through his pants.

The reaction was instant, she heard the audible gulp. He turned stiff instantly, both his entire body, and the member Annabeth was gently squeezing every few seconds.

"what happened Percy?" she asked slyly, "What happened to the cocky flirt from a minute ago?"

He couldn't speak.

"Well you know what?" she whispered into his ear, raising Goosebumps wherever her hot breath touched his neck. She continued stroking him agonizingly slowly.

He whimpered like a sad puppy in response.

"If you get in the shower, ill get out of these" she said pointing to her jeans and vest "And we can have some fun."

He kissed her passionately quickly, before sprinting into the shower as quick as he could with a boner. The only noise he could hear before the shower tuned on was that off Annabeth chuckling.

He preferred spending a good 15 minutes in the shower on an average day, but Annabeth basically asking for sex wasn't an average day. It might have been a few years ago, but they were both 23 now and had things to do. So, when the time came, he knew he had to make the best out of it.

Not even 5 minutes later, he jumped out of the bathroom with a tool around his waist, his long messy black hair facing every direction after he had quickly tried drying it.

The sight before him was one he would have happily died for.

Annabeth was laid on the bed in a simple blue matching pair of lingerie. The smirk suggested she knew what that colour on her did to him. Her grey eyes twinkled, and her hair was spread behind her covering the pillows.

"Well, I'm impressed" she said "I heard the water running for 4 minutes, I expected maybe 30 seconds. One might say your not that attracted to me anym- "

Her taunt was cut off by Percy launching himself across the room and shoving his tongue in her mouth.

He was satisfied by the surprised gasp he received before she started fighting back. Eventually (as always) she won that fight and was now exploring Percy's mouth with her tongue. He couldn't complain.

Percy did what he could to gain any control back, so he started running his hands up and down her body, from beside her tits down to her hips.

When they were on her hips while they were still kissing he moved them around her and took her ass into his hands.

He gave each cheek a strong squeeze, earing himself a happy moan from Annabeth. He kept massaging her panty covered ass until Annabeth decided they were ready to continue.

She showed this by reaching behind herself, and unclipping to blue bra, giving Percy access to her B cup tits. He knew they weren't that big, but he honestly couldn't have cared less.

He moved his hands from her ass and slowly palmed both boobs. Having been in a relationship with Annabeth for nearly 7 years, he knew most of the things that turned her on.

One of them was her nipples, he started slowly rolling the right one between his thumb and fore finger, pinching gently causing her to intake breath, while he broke the kiss she had been dominating for the last 5 minutes to take her left nipple in his mouth.

He slowly licked around it, savouring her delightful little moans before properly taking it in her mouth and sucking on it, not roughly but not gently either.

He took a second to look up at her, with nipple in mouth, to see her head thrown back and presumably eyes closed.

He loved this part, where he was the one in control and she was loving every second off it. It might sound weird, but Percy's favourite thing about sex was probably the noises Annabeth made.

She still wasn't very vocal in bed, but he at least got some moans and the occasional "oh Percy!" as recognition that he was doing something right.

But him being in control only lasted so long with Annabeth.

She quickly took that back when she pulled his towel off (how had that not fallen off before? He had to wonder.)

The thought quickly left when he felt her gently nip at his earlobe while grabbing his semi erect cock and gently stroking him to full length.

He had a decent dick, it wasn't anything ridiculously big, but just under 7 inches was more than good enough for him.

And he had never heard a complaint from Annabeth about that either. She couldn't believe she had been lucky enough to find a good guy, with a just as good dick.

He needed to even the playing field, so he started rubbing her pussy, in hopes that the friction would be enough to get her wanting more. He knew he had succeeded, when she was trying to push him off the bed.

He knew Annabeth was waiting for the next part with anticipation. He had never done oral on her and not made her cum at least once. He had to learn quickly, because this was Annabeth for gods sake, she wouldn't accept mediocrity anywhere in her life.

He got off the bed and grabbed Annabeth's ass before quickly pulling her to the edge. He gently placed a kiss on the side of her left knee and worked his way up to the inside of her thigh, before doing the same on the other side.

She was shivering with anticipation, before he asked, "Are you ready?"

A whimper and a nod were what he got.

Smirking to himself he pulled the blue panties to the side before placing kisses everywhere but where she wanted.

"Percy!" she whined "stop being a tease!"

He decided to put a hickey in the inside if her thigh, biting just enough to know a small purple bruise would be there tomorrow. He just about caught the low groan in the back of Annabeth's throat.

Grinning and having decided he had wound her up enough he decided to get to business with a broad stroke of his tongue from the bottom, all the way to the ball of nerves at the top.

"oh shit" he barely heard.

He decided to swipe his finger through her lips to see how excited she was. Her pussy was glistening beautifully. She had no pubic hair, an agreement they had come to a few hears ago.

"You're absolutely dripping down here wise girl, I didn't know I had this effect on y- "

He was stopped abruptly by Annabeth gripping his hair and shoving him back down to her pretty wet pussy.

"stop being such a show-oh my god!" Her grumble was shut off when Percy put two fingers in her.

"What was that?" he asked mischievously

"Stoppp, and just help me" she begged whilst humping the fingers that was in her, desperate for any friction.

"Okay, I'll stop teasing now wise girl."

He started thrusting his fingers in and out while he moved his mouth up towards here clit. A simple little kitten lick nearly had her jumping off the bed, so he grabbed her hip with his free hand to hold her down.

He would give her clit a small lick every couple of seconds, making sure not to rush her. He wanted her to enjoy the orgasm. After a minute or two, he started thrusting into her sacred spot. "Fuck," She breathed out.

Now Annabeth was getting close, two fingers in and, in and out until he heard a sudden intake of breath.

"Percy! I'm so close! Don't stop!" she all but begged.

He did one better.

On her ask he started thrusting faster, until he knew she was seconds away.

At that point her took her clit in his mouth and sucked, hard.

The impact was exactly what he had wanted. Her knees caved inwards as her legs shook violently.

She screamed, "PERCY!" orgasmed hard and clenching on the fingers still inside her. Her body convulsed, like she was expelling a demon.

He continued to slowly thrust in and out coaxing her though the rest of the climax until he heard a blissful sigh.

He pulled his fingers out before cleaning them on the towel he had been wearing.

"You good to continue?" he asked gently.

"yeah, j-just give me a minute t-to catch my breath first." she just about got out.

He got back on the bed, lazily kissing her to give her the chance to recover.

He knew she was ready to continue when he felt her pull away and wrap her hand around his shaft. What surprised him was what she did next.

She spun him around, putting herself on top and dropped her head to his crotch and slowly started licking up and down the shaft of his cock.

He knew she hated giving head but would do it on special occasions., this apparently being one.

She took his head in her mouth before sucking on it sloppily, before she began bobbing her head up and down.

She tried deepthroating him. She couldn't take him all, but there was only an inch maybe two that she wouldn't get in her mouth.

She stopped trying to deepthroat him and settled on a nice up and down bobbing rhythm while jerking what wasn't getting any attention. His hands held her hair gently.

She could tell he was getting close, so she stopped and give him a quick, hungry kiss.

She removed her wet panties and threw them to the side of the bed.

"You ready?" she asked. He nodded excitedly

She grabbed his erect cock and began teasing him through her wet flaps.

"Annabeth! Stop and let me fuck you!" he whined petulantly.

"What, you can tease me, but I can't tease you?" she tutted her tongue "That seems awfully unfair." She said as she smirked down. She was gently rubbing the supersensitive part at the back of his enlarged head.

"Annabeth, please" he whimpered.

"I will on one condition. You said you're the one fucking me. From my position it looks like I'm the one fucking you. So, ask nicely and I will fuck you." She grinned, clearly happy with herself.

Percy not one to give up without a fight tried flipping her over. But she clearly expected it as she grabbed his wrists no giving him anyway to get out.

Even worse he cock was now left horribly unattended.

"Annabeth, fuck me" he all but whispered.

"What was that seaweed brain?"

"I said please fuck me." He replied louder.

"Gladly."

And with that she let go of his wrists and grabbed his cock, stroking it quickly to keep him fully hard before directing it into her dripping pussy.

"Oh fuck" she said as her pussy engulfed his entire 7 inches. Annabeth loved riding Percy. His dick was big enough to hit all those special places inside her, without causing (much) pain. It didn't hurt anymore, but it did the first few times.

Once she felt able to, she started squatting on his dick slowly, taking all 7 inch every time, she bounced down.

"Y-you can go" Percy said. That got Annabeth's attention. She loved how he stuttered in the bedroom.

She began riding him quicker until the sound of skin slapping on skin was the only sound that could be heard in the room, covering Percy's groans of pleasure and Annabeth's almost silent squeaks.

When she had gotten a proper tempo going, Percy decided he wanted to help and started thrusting upwards in time with Annabeth actions.

That got a long, low moan from Annabeth, leaving Percy very pleased with himself.

Annabeth dropped her head onto his chest after a minute or so due to exhaustion. Percy decided that was his moment, so he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her face up to his, before engaging her in a deep kiss.

Annabeth continued riding for a few minutes, her ass slapping onto his thighs every few seconds, but now she could tell Percy was getting close, due the look of concentration on his face.

"It's okay Percy, I've already had mine, let me give you yours."

Percy simply shook his head and started moving his hands furiously.

First, they were on her ass, squeezing and massaging in that way she loved.

"Oh, Percy!"

Then the were on here tits pinching her nipples in that way he knew she adored. No words this time, just lots of little whimpers.

And finally knowing he was so close to Cumming it wasn't even funny he reached down and started rubbing furious circles on her clit with his thumb.

"Holy shit, Percy!" "FUCK! Annabeth!" were screamed simultaneously.

Annabeth pussy clamped down on Percy dick, spasming uncontrollably doing everything it could to make Percy cum. And cum he did, shooting his load deep into her cunt.

Both saw stars, as they reach their ridiculous highs.

Annabeth must have come around before Percy as when he could tell where he was Annabeth was rubbing a pattern into his sweat covered chest, while also stroking his hair.

"Well that was nice" Annabeth said softly, "Just let me clean up quickly and we can go to bed."

Percy just stared for a moment, how was he so lucky?

Annabeth returned a minute later. She threw him a towel and he cleaned himself before she plopped down next to him to let him snuggle with her.

"I love you Annabeth, you know, that right?"

Annabeth just laughed "of course I know that you idiot" she turned around to look into his sea green eyes, "I love you too" she said before kissing him sweetly.

It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep that night.

 **There it is. I hope the first lemon was good enough for everyone. It may have come across vanilla and simple, there is a reason which is important to the plot. Generally, if a chapter has a lemon or half lemon it will be longer.**

 **Henrie – Thanks! Honestly, your story is great, I don't want to tell you how to do it. Just do what feels right I guess.**

 **NP – Cheers! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter then.**

 **Randy – Here is the real action you were looking for.**

 **JC HR – Percy loop holed Zeus, insisting the only way the harem would happen, is if he can have some girls who had died. Zeus agrees, pissing off Hades. Percy couldn't care less about Hades.**

 **Uh Oh – Thanks for the kind words! I really appreciate it.**

 **Guest – Thanks! There will 100% be bondage later, it's not something every girl will be involved in, just those I feel would be kinky. You will have to be patient though because it will be a while for it to happen.**

 **All the support has been incredible, thanks to anyone who has followed, favourited or reviewed. Until next time!**


	4. Awkward Interactions

**Welcome to chapter 4! For those of you looking, there is no warning for this episode. It is a kind of set up episode with the next one to put everything in place for what you want to happen. Thanks for all the support so far! I never would have predicted I'd have over 60 followers and 30 favourites from 3 chapters! Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4 – Awkward interactions**

Percy woke up wrapped up in the most comfortable bed he had ever slept in, with his face using Annabeth's modest chest as a pillow. Talk about fucking heaven.

It took him a minute to stir, because it was probably too comfortable. But eventually he got himself out of his utopia.

He stood and stretched, remembering yesterdays activities as he felt sore in all the right places.

He showered quickly, then got into some comfortable clothes, shorts and a simple white tee, before heading into the rest of the house in search of food.

He remembered where the kitchen was from yesterday, so he headed there to make some breakfast.

He passed hazel in the corridor and tried to greet her, but something was off.

"Hey Hazel, how are you settling in? Are you having a nice morning?" Percy asked cheerily.

But Hazel didn't say anything back, simply looking down and nodding while she tried to push past him as quickly as possible.

Percy caught her shoulders before she could get assed him, "hey what's the matter?" he asked trying to look the pretty African American girl in the eyes.

Again, she wouldn't make eye contact, but he could see a huge blush in her face.

She just shook her head furiously and pushed past him to do whatever she was going to do.

Confused, Percy shook his own head before continuing into the kitchen.

Once there he saw that two of the girls were eating breakfast, Katie and Piper.

He had always known Piper was beautiful, no matter how much she tried to sabotage her own appearance with ratty clothes or botched haircuts. She had finally decided to just accept her beauty, so she had her chocolate brown hair in a cute ponytail with her signature feather, that complemented he kaleidoscope eyes perfect. Her skin was a perfect, being a nice light brown colour that suited her perfectly.

Katie however had never had the same reputation as Piper. Looking at her now he couldn't understand why. She had incredibly inviting brown eyes that were the same colour as he straight, shoulder length hair. She might not have gotten the credit she deserved due to the slightly geeky style, but Percy thought that would be stupid.

She was much curvier than Piper, he quickly realised when looking at them. Piper had a slim frame, like her sisters. But Katie had the opposite, she wasn't fat by any means, but she had wide hips, with big curves where every guy loved staring. The only curve that Piper won was her ass, but Katie wasn't lacking in that department by any means.

The both look up when he entered the huge area, before quickly sharing a knowing smile between each other.

"Uhm good morning Katie, Piper. How are you so far?" he asked.

Katie smiled, eyes glinting "We're fine Percy how about you?"

"Yeah, I'm great. Thanks for asking."

Piper smirked, with one eyebrow raised she asked, "Sleep well Percy?"

"Yeah, great actually. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason." She replied vaguely, with a shit eating grin on her face.

Something was going on, and he had no idea what it was. First Hazel now these two. Had he done something he had forgotten about?

Just as he finished his thought in walked Silena, with the same grin Piper had been wearing moments earlier. She had curled her brunette hair nicely this morning. Her baby blue eyes were shining mischievously.

"I know I told you to break your bed in with Annabeth, but I didn't expect you to actually do it!" Silena said before she burst out laughing, along with the other girls.

Percy was speechless.

"What?" Was all he could muster.

That caused another round of laughter.

He took a breath just to get his mind working again, "You heard that?" he asked knowing the answer.

"Didn't we just." Responded Piper, "The walls aren't anywhere near as thick as you would think."

"Yeah, we got an idea of what your like in bed. And can I say, we were all pretty impressed. Making someone as difficult as Annabeth cum twice? Yeah, I'd say we got pretty lucky." Silena added, with a cheeky wink.

That was too much for him to deal with. With his face doing a good impression of a tomato, he sprinted out of the kitchen to get back to Annabeth. The laughter seemed to chase him down the halls.

He burst through the door midway through Annabeth getting changed. She looked up at him with panties around her ankles, "Percy? What's the matter?" She asked, concerned.

"Erm- can you, you know, err distracting?" he replied making no sense.

"What?"

"Clothes?"

"Oh, shit. Yeah one second."

When she was finally dressed she asked again "What's up Perce?"

"They all know we had sex last night."

"So?"

That caught him off guard. Of course, they knew they has sex they had been in a relationship for 7 years. "It's not that they know that's the problem. Everything just seems awkward. Hazel won't even look at me for gods sake." He said.

"Okay, I think I understand now. You don't know how to deal with a bunch of girls your meant to have sex with, because you want to stay loyal to me." She didn't ask, she simply knew.

"Yeah, pretty much." He confirmed.

"Okay, well the way the harem works, you have to be sexually active with all your members, otherwise after a certain period they will be in excruciating pain." She said.

"There's no way around it?" He asked.

"No unfortunately not."

"So, what do we do? I'm not going to force myself on anyone, that's for damn sure."

"Let me think" She mused for a moment, "We need a meeting ASAP where everyone gets a say on how this should work. We could do some random draw but that seems demeaning." She concluded.

"Yeah, I don't think I want to do that. But what other options do we have?" He asked.

"I don't know seaweed brain. We will have to see what your concubines suggest." She said teasingly.

He showed her his middle finger for her magnificent support, just causing her to laugh and tell him to let everyone know about the meeting.

He decided the best way to start would be to go to each of the bedrooms, and then search the rest of the island for the girls he couldn't find in the rooms.

The first room he got to was Rachel, who was inside still situating herself.

She was bent over, rummaging through a box of art supplies. He usually would have looked away feeling horrible, but he couldn't help himself. Her jeans clung tightly to her ass, giving him the best view possible. He snapped himself out of it before she could catch him staring.

"Hey, Rachel" he said accidently making her jump, "Sorry! I didn't mean to surprise you."

She turned around smiling, her bright red hair tied back in a bad ass looking bandana. He green eyes shone happily, while he looked at her pretty white, freckled face. Stereotypical ginger, he thought.

"Don't worry about it Percy, just wasn't expecting anyone. What's up? She asked, smiling at him.

"I'm just letting everyone know that we are having a meeting this evening, to sort our… situation."

"Ah, I wondered when you'd get around to sorting our… situation." She replied grinning like she was the funniest thing in the world.

He just rolled his eyes. "Ha-ha." He replied sarcastically. "Just be in the movie theatre at 6:30."

"Sure, just make sure you and Annabeth don't get distracted." She winked just before he slammed her door shut.

He checked 5 rooms in a row to find no one there, before he came to Hazel's room.

He knocked "Hey you in there, Hazel?" he called.

He heard a muffled "Yeah." In response and opened the door.

What he didn't expect to see was the small girl looking like she had been crying, eyes all puffy and pink.

He took in her appearance. He had always thought she was pretty in a protective, brotherly way. He knew he would still think that had she not looked a mess due to the obvious crying. Usually she would have her curly cinnamon hair in some style, but it was left untamed today.

Her usually brilliant gold eyes, were clouded with a painful mix of anger and sadness. She was African American heritage, showed by her beautiful spotless, brown skin.

"Hey, Hazel what's the matter?"

"Nothing" she said while attempting to hide a small sniffle.

"Come on Hazel, you can tell me your problem." He said, hoping she would open up to him.

She didn't say anything for a good 30 seconds before one word escaped her mouth "Frank." She whispered.

He immediately walked across and swallowed her up in a big hug. "I'm so sorry all that happened to you Hazel. None of it was your fault, I hope you know that." He said with his chin on her shoulder while he rubbed her back comfortingly.

She started crying quietly, so Percy just held her whilst she let her emotions out. By the end his shirt was pretty wet. When she stopped he let her go, as gently as possible.

"I'll leave you for now, just know that we are having a meeting at 6:30 in the movie theatre."

With that he when to the next room to find Reyna reading what look like an old strategy book.

She had her signature long black braid, going nicely over her left shoulder. Her Hispanic descent meant she had a nice tan looking complexion. Her eyes were as black and piercing as he remembered. She was obviously very beautiful.

"Reyna" she looked up from her book with eyebrows raised.

"Hey, why are you in my room?" she got straight to the point as usual.

"I'm just letting everyone know about the meeting at 6:30, movie theatre."

"What's it about?"

"Everyone's situation." He replied with a small blush.

"Yeah that's probably wise" she responded with a small grin. "I feel like I should be happy. Being with you was all I thought if for a while. But I'm undecided on whether I should be happy or angry."

Percy didn't know what to say. He settled on "I picked you because I knew I could get along with you, not because your beautiful.

The Hispanic girl started blushing. "Thanks for that Percy." She said while smiling gratefully.

He said goodbye to Reyna before finding Zoe with Bianca in Bianca's room.

"Hey, I just wanted to inform you guys of a meeting. 6:30 in the movie theatre"

"And what is the meeting about, Perseus?" Zoe asked.

"I'm trying to clarify the situation, you clearly aren't comfortable with." He replied, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Can you blame!" Zoe shrieked, "I was a maiden for over 2000 years and now because of some stupid ploy by Zeus to try get out of his consequences, I'm a fucking concubine!"

Percy flinched at that. He hated that description of the girls. It made them sound like property, rather than friends who he had shared many fond times with.

"I don't blame you Zoe" Percy said gently, "but I've already explained why I picked you. I can only apologise and hope that you can grow more comfortable."

Bianca pulled Zoe into a hug, before looking at Percy with a strange mix of anger and pity.

"So, you understand, we were true maidens." Bianca explained, "That means we haven't even properly kissed boys before."

He shouldn't have been, but he was surprised. Neither seemed to want to look at him anymore and both had gotten a little pink faced.

"Okay, I'm not going to demand you fuck me before you have even learnt to kiss." He explained, "There's no reason to be embarrassed if you needed some help. I want to take things slowly with you both."

This seemed to comfort them, as the finally looked up at him. The both had a small smile.

"Thanks for being so understanding" Bianca said while Zoe nodded in agreement.

"It's no problem. You two were the last of my choices, not because you aren't attractive, you both are, but because I didn't want to put you in this situation." He explained. "But it was a choice between yourselves, or some sluts from camp who made me super uncomfortable."

Zoe nodded at his honesty, "Okay. As long as you give us our space, I will try to be less hostile to you." He smiled and nodded at this, "But if you say or do one inappropriate thing before we are ready, be prepared to accept the consequences!"

He gulped at her threat, he knew how capable the hunters of Artemis were. "Sure," He agreed, "If I do anything inappropriate, feel free to kick my ass." He said throwing them a nervous grin.

With that sorted, he said his goodbyes, before looking for the rest of the girls.

 **Another chapter down. For those of you looking just for lemons, I'm not just going to have characters who wouldn't be comfortable yet doing anything sexual with him. All the characters, plus a few who will be introduced later will have sex with Percy at least once. Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Yolo – I'm glad you liked it. All the characters will be as close as I can keep them to their original self's. If they seem to be out of character, it should be explained. Thanks for the support!**

 **Roger – Critiquing character development or plot is pointless, as you have no idea what is going to happen. If you don't like it fair enough, you don't have to read it. I'm not forcing you to.**

 **Darkmist – Thanks for the idea! I think I will adopt that, I have already started writing Drew's work and your suggestion could slide in seamlessly, don't expect to see that in a while though.**

 **Thanks to all the support! If you'd like you can follow and favourite. If you have an idea, I'm willing to listen to all suggestions, I wont use them all, but if it seems like it fits the story I could add it in. See you all on Friday!**


	5. Why do you need toys?

**Welcome to the next chapter. This is kind of a heavy plot chapter, no action. Because of this there is no warning. To make it up to you guys I will upload a chapter with some fun stuff tomorrow. The support so far has been incredible, so thanks a lot to anyone who has followed, favourited or gave a nice review. Without further ado, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5 – Why do you need toys?**

Percy had checked the entire house except for two places. One he had expected, he hadn't found Katie or Calypso yet and presumed they were in the gardens.

The other place he had hoped they wouldn't be there, because he was going to act like an idiot, but of course the Aphrodite girls had to be at the pool.

He didn't know if they would be swimming or sun bathing and he wasn't sure which would be worse.

He'd go there last, so he headed to the Gardens.

He turned out to be right as he found Calypso and Katie sat in the sun chatting away.

He took a moment to look at Calypso for the first time on the island, he wished he hadn't. She hadn't gotten any less beautiful than he remembered. Her skin was flawless and was complemented by her long-braided hair that was the same colour of the caramel in his mum's old sweet ship. Her eyes were the shape of almonds and were dark and intelligent.

"Hey, I've got a message for you guys"

"What would that be Perseus?" Calypso responded, still glaring at him.

"Please, it's just Percy." He said ignoring her harsh stare, "And I'm just informing everyone of a meeting at 6:30, in the movie theatre."

"Sure thing" Katie said, "Does it have to do with the fact you have to bang all of us?" she asked eye twinkling.

Percy expected Silena or Drew to say something like this, but for Katie it seemed so out of character.

After taking a moment to compose himself he asked "What happened to you Katie? You were never like this before."

"Just trying to make the best of a weird situation." She responded shrugging, "We all know your hot, and half of the people have tried getting with you before, so I'm just going to try have fun." Looking pointedly at Calypso who was suddenly very interested in the quality of the dirt in the gardens.

She had definitely matured both mentally and physically in the last 6 years.

With a shake of his head and a laugh he reminded them of the time and the place and headed where he knew he had to go.

A son of Poseidon should never have any fear going to a pool, but it wasn't the water that he was anxious about dealing with.

It was the 3 stunning girls who may have a very little amount of clothes on, flirting with him for the simple reason that they knew he got flustered and found it cute.

He found them in the exact situation he had hoped he wouldn't.

They were all sunbathing with their stomachs facing the ground. Basically, he got an incredible view of all 3 asses and it confirmed his suspicion that he was an ass guy.

Drew was wearing a red set, Piper a purple and Silena in a leopard print set.

He hadn't seen Drew so he not very subtlety checked her out, like he had every other girl at some point. She was of Asian heritage, that was clear. She had black hair that was untampered with today, but usually full of product. She was taller than the girls she was accompanying, with exceptionally long legs.

He couldn't see her face from the angle, but he knew she had nice brown eyes. He knew because they were always surrounded by a very distracting pink eyeliner.

His eyes flickered over the other two girls, just drinking in the incredible view before him. Drew had the smallest ass, but it was still nice. Silena was in next with a good ass, but the biggest belonged to Piper. Compared to anyone else Silena would have a big ass, but Piper had here beaten comfortably.

He didn't realise how long he had been staring when he heard a short laugh.

"Enjoying the view?" Silena asked. Having turned her head around.

Just his fucking luck, he controls himself around these beautiful women perfectly, and the one moment he lets his control slip, he gets caught in the act.

He decided he wasn't dealing with their bullshit this time, so he was going to flirt back, just to see the reaction.

"Yeah. It's a magnificent view." He responded cheekily throwing her a wink.

Piper gasped quietly, while Drew just snorted. Silena just looked shocked.

"Why aren't you getting all cute and flustered?" She asked, sounding genuinely curious and slightly disappointed. She was pouting slightly.

"I'm going to have to get used being around stunning girls in a little amount of clothes, so I'm starting now with the most intimidating girl here. You." He said pointing at Silena.

"How am I intimidating? I never do anything violent at all." Silena said baffled.

"Sil, that's not what he means." Piper jumped in, "He's not intimidated by that he's intimidated by your looks and personality."

"She's completely right. "Percy said, "You're the hot older girl every guy knows who flirts with all the younger guys. They like to think they have a slim chance, but deep down they know it's a fantasy."

It was the first time since he had gotten to the island that he had Silena speechless.

"You, you really think that?" she said quietly, sounding almost ashamed at herself.

"Yeah, your fucking gorgeous, but also the biggest flirt I've ever met." He said "But don't be upset, you've done nothing wrong. I'm not upset at you at all."

She looked at him for a few seconds, before she got up and rushed to Percy, making him want to run a mile in the other direction.

She threw her arms around him and started sobbing into his shirt.

"Hey, hey, hey. There's no need to be upset." He tried calming her, by rubbing her back soothingly but it was having no affect.

Which was a shame because he wouldn't exactly say he was comfortable for two reasons.

1\. He had never been good at dealing with crying women.

2\. Her large chest was pushed straight against his and he was trying his hardest to think about anything else apart from this fact, otherwise he might get hard. Not a good time for that.

She eventually calmed and looked up at him with her previously perfect makeup a mess.

"I'm so sorry for leading you on all those years. I never realised what I was doing." She said tears threatening to fall again.

"Listen" Percy said sternly, holding eye contact "You haven't hurt me, you never have. I've always thought that you were absolutely great."

She looked into his eyes looking for a lie and not finding one. A huge smile crept onto her face and before he could react she was planting a big kiss on his cheek.

"Your awesome Percy, thanks for not hating me." She said. Eyes shining.

He told himself he wouldn't get flustered, but he hadn't prepared for any physical affection.

Percy lit up like a Christmas light.

"For gods sake, if that's his reaction from a kiss on the cheek what's he going to look like when you have his cock in your mouth?" Drew rudely cut in.

Silena turned to her gobsmacked while Percy's mind was filled with all sorts of images. Piper meanwhile started telling Drew to stop being so harsh.

Feeling himself harden at the mental images of Silena he quickly just spat the words out "Meeting, 6:30, Movie theatre."

He spun around and tried running as smoothly as possible out of there. His guess was he didn't do that well considering he heard Drew burst out laughing, while Silena and Piper tried to quieten her.

He went back to his room hoping to tell Annabeth that everything was set up, but she was somewhere else.

Because he was a bit tired he decided to set an alarm for 6:00 just in case, but nonetheless laid down and took a nap.

He awoke with Annabeth gently shaking him, "Hey you haven't eaten yet have you?"

"Uh, wha?" he responded, naps made Percy groggy, so what sue him.

Annabeth put the plate of bacon sandwiches under his nose.

Percy shot up from his slumber.

He looked at Annabeth a mix of lovingly and stupidly before grabbing her face with both hands and giving her a giant sloppy kiss.

"Percy! You know I don't kiss you with morning breath, even if it is 5:45 in the afternoon!"

Percy just grinned at her before scoffing down 2 and a half sandwiches and burping happily.

"Ugh, you can be so gross sometimes you know that?"

He mumbled a half-hearted apology while he got dressed, explaining to Annabeth while he did that they were meeting in less than an hour.

Percy and Annabeth arrived 10 minutes before it was due to start to find everyone, but Drew, was already there.

"Does anyone know where she is?" Annabeth asked impatiently.

"I think she's still doing her makeup" Piper announced receiving a bunch of groans from the people obviously just wanting to get this out of the way.

Drew turned up at 6:35 looking like she was ready to go clubbing, the problem? The only guy she could hock up with was Percy and he was sure he didn't want to get Drew in bed yet.

"Hey" she said casually as if everyone wasn't pissed at her for being late to something so simple.

"Listen Drew, if you're going to be late to things like this I'll have to punish you." Percy stated simply.

"Really?" She purred "I might like that more than you think" she said as she started grinding on Percy in front of EVERYONE.

Percy pushed her away as gently as he could while still actually getting rid of her. "Yeah, that's not what I mean, Drew. If your late again I'll be taking your makeup for a month."

"WHAT!" She exploded, "you can't do that! You don't own me!"

He was unsure how to respond but Reyna did it for him "He might not act like it yet Drew, but he does own you. And that sounds like the nicest punishment I've ever heard."

Drew glared at here for a second before realising she wasn't backing down, at which point she huffed as loudly as possible and sat down more aggressively than Percy would have guessed possible for a girl with her frame.

"Well, uh" He quickly cleared his throat trying to remove the obvious tension in the room. "I asked you all to be here to try and clear up the whole… sex thing" He said waving his hands in every direction possible.

A quick glance around showed a few girls blushing Hazel, Zoe, Bianca while the rest looked like they had expected it.

Drew quickly piped up "I volunteer first!" she declared before anyone else could say anything.

This lead to 1 of 3 reactions, more blushing, some just laughed, while the rest just muttered about how much of a slut she was.

Drew looked around "What?" She demanded "I'm horny and I've got nothing to get off but my fingers." She exclaimed.

This got a different reaction, some of the girls nodded in agreement surprising Percy.

"What?" he asked completely oblivious.

"When we brought here, I didn't exactly have time to grab my toys." Drew stated as if she was talking to a ten-year-old.

"Why would you need toys?" Percy asked "Hazel's the youngest and she's 19. You've got a pool, gym

Movie theatre as- "

"Not those kinds of toys you fucking moron. I want my vibrator and my dildo!" She exclaimed angrily.

Oh, fuck he was a moron.

"Is that an issue for everyone?" He asked

Everyone nodded apart from those too shy to do anything.

"Okay we have a Hermes express catalogue, I'll go to everyone's room tomorrow morning and you can write down everything you want, and it should be here by the day after. Does that fix that?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay now onto the true issue- "

"ME not having my vibrator is a true issue you fu- "Drew cut in.

"Just shut the fuck up will you Drew." Annabeth said in a tone so friendly even Percy flinched.

Drew sat back down as Percy continued "So, the issue of sex. As far as we can work out there is no way you can live comfortably without having sex with me. It won't happen instantly, but if we don't get sexually active the people to suffer will be you guys and I really don't want you guys suffering." He explained.

"So" Annabeth intercepted "We know some of you would happily open your legs and fuck Percy right in front of everyone here." She said glaring pointedly at Drew

"and some of you would happily never have sex with Percy. It doesn't matter we need to make a system that everyone is comfortable with because he's going to have to fuck all of you." She finished.

"So, does anyone have any ideas as to how we pick, because we thought of a random draw and that just seems wrong." Percy said to a lot of agreement.

"How about we let you know when we are ready?" Reyna asked.

"That's ideal," Percy agreed "But how would we do it?"

"I have an idea" Annabeth said whiling ruffling through her pockets before finding a permeant marker.

She walked around giving each girl a small silver coin and getting them to sign it, paying attention to what they had done.

"Okay, when you feel in pain, or just you're ready to grace this idiots bed you can anonymously feed the coin into our room." She explained, "I've watched everyone sign so I'll known if someone tries messing with someone."

Everyone nodded happy with the arrangement. "Well that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. You can all enjoy the rest of your day doing whatever you want. Remember we will be up early tomorrow so you can all buy your dildos!" He said grinning like an idiot.

All the girls groaned and shook their heads it his terrible joke. The one who didn't was Annabeth, who swatted him on the back of the head, while muttering something suspiciously like vlakas.

 **There we are. I'm sorry to those who just want lemons, I'm trying to keep it within the characters that we know and love, and I don't think Percy would just start fucking everything in sight straight away. From chapter 6 on wards, pretty much every chapter will have something for you guys!**

 **Henrie – Thanks a lot man. Means so much coming from you.**

 **Yolo – Thanks for all the support so far man. The reason the naiads aren't here is because of what you said. They make the transition too easy for Percy. He will get to a stage where he fucks everything in sight, he has to go through certain things first though.**

 **Guest – Yeah Annabeth's view on blowjobs is simple, they suck (pun completely intended), but if she is going to do them, she is going to try make it as enjoyable as possible for Percy.**

 **– Thanks for the kind words! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

 **In case you missed it at the top, a new chapter will be out tomorrow with some lemony scenes to make up for two chapters without any. If you'd like you can follow and favourite, they are much appreciated. Hopefully I will see you all tomorrow!**


	6. The first coin arrives

**Here is the promised lemony chapter, no full lemon, but two nice little scenes to whet your appetites. I appreciate everyone that has patiently waited for this and read all the development to get here. I will let you jump right in, so please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6 – The first coin arrives**

Percy wasn't sure if he was awake or asleep. He remembered he and Annabeth getting into bed last night but that was it.

He was either having an incredible realistic sex dream, or Annabeth was Jerking him off while she sucked on his neck.

"Wise girl?" he asked groggily. His eyes were blinking trying to clear the sleep and work out what the fuck was going on.

She looked up from the crook of his neck and grinned happy with the reaction he was having to her actions. His cock was as hard as steel in her small hand.

She bit his neck just enough to bruise and mark him as her territory. Yeah, he was definitely awake.

A long, loud groan rumbled in the back of his throat as she twisted her petite hand around his big dick.

She hummed happily against his throat, knowing just what to do to get Percy going.

She moved her head slightly and Percy moved to give her better access to his throat, jaw and collarbone, he was so submissive whenever she started kissing his jaw and neck.

She kissed all over while searching for his pulse point, all the while she was slowly stroking him. Not enough to get him off, but way too much to ignore.

He laid completely still, only moving if she wanted him to.

She found his pulse point, aided by Percy groaning when she kissed it.

She kissed it a few times just to get him all hot and flustered before she finally sucked on the spot. She felt some pre-cum leak out of his cock.

She thought he had been quite loud before, well the moan that left his mouth at the hickey was certain to be heard by the nearer rooms.

She spat into her palm to lube it up and sped up her stroking thinking that he should be ready to cum soon.

She moved up to his face and grabbed the back of his neck pulling him into a deep passionate kiss.

She heard him whisper under his breath "Shit, fuck, close, so close."

She needed something to push him over the edge, but what?

So, she did something that she had never done before, and took one of his nipples in her mouth and sucked on it hard. There was no warning for Percy, just an explosion of pleasure (and his cum.)

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" He screamed in surprise and pleasure.

What she hadn't expected was him to cum harder than he ever had when he had been jerked to climax, his seed landing on the top off his toned stomach, a small amount landing on her cheek.

"Well, how knew your nipples were as sensitive as mine?" She asked cheekily, taking a finger and swiping the cum from her face before very deliberately looking into Percy's sea green eyes before taking the finger into her mouth and sucking on his seed. His pupils dilated unbelievably large.

She had never done anything like that before, and honestly thought it tasted awful. But she may have to do it every now and then just because of the reaction it got.

He had to be dreaming surely? Annabeth just swallowed some of his cum, she had never done anything that kinky before.

She licked over his other nipple, waking Percy from his daydream, just to see his reaction and wasn't disappointed.

He tried running down the bed to get away from her attention.

"Too much, stop, please." He practically begged.

She might have continued her assault in his perfectly toned chest had she not heard a coin hit the floor of the room.

She looked at him wondering if he had clicked on to what had just happened.

He got off the bed, trance like forgetting what they had been doing. Not even realising he still had his cum on his torso.

He walked straight passed the silver coin and opened the door.

He looked both ways to find no one in sight.

"Whoever it was, they didn't stick around." He said to Annabeth.

She got of the bed and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. She cleaned him up while he just stood there not functioning.

"Not even a day" He seemed to be muttering repeatedly.

She knew he wasn't going to do anything, so she walked past him towards the coin.

"Who do you think it was?" she asked

"I uh, I don't know. Drew?"

She turned over the coin to check the signature. She paused racking her brains for all the girls who had a crush on Percy. Reyna, Rachel and Calypso were obvious. Piper had admitted privately that she had fantasized about him before. Drew had been acting like a slut the few days they had been here.

So, it was a shock to her when she saw the signature, a small flower with the letter KG above it.

"Katie?" she said, simply shocked.

"Really?" Percy responded, "She said something yesterday, but I thought she was just joking."

"What did she say?"

"Something about making the best of a wired scenario. Oh, and she also called me hot."

Annabeth's mouth fell open at this, "Are we talking about the same Katie? The small innocent girl who used to spend half of the summer screaming at the Stoll's?"

"Same girl, but she's lost a that teenage innocence." He replied, "Well what do I do now? I don't want to be unfaithful to you."

Annabeth sighed frustrated, she hated that she couldn't share his point of view, because it was her who had convinced him this wouldn't be a bad idea. She was regretting that right now.

"Look, just at some point today get her by yourself and talk to her. See what she's thinking. I give you permission to do whatever comes naturally to you both. If you just talk that's fine, if you fuck that's also fine. Just don't do it in here, not yet." She explained.

Percy Didn't know what to say, so he just walked to and pulled her into a big hug, before dropping his head down to her level and kissing her unbelievably gently.

The kiss itself wouldn't have taken her breath away, had he not kissed her for a solid 10 minutes.

"What in the fuck was that" She forced out after taking in many deep breaths.

"I just wanted to show you how much I love you." He said, "I know you know I love you, but sometimes I don't think you understand just how much I adore you." He finished while smiling goofily at her.

Annabeth didn't blush often, not anymore anyway. That happened all too often between the ages of 14 and 19 around Percy, but she was 23 now. She had seen and done more things than most would in a lifetime.

But when he got all sappy like this she couldn't help but turn a little pink. He looked at her like she was a goddess, yet she was just Annabeth. He was giving her butterflies for gods sake.

She was slightly too tall, slightly to small boobs and slightly too big bum. Yet he looked at her like most men looked only at Aphrodite, with pure adoration.

He may have to have sex with these girls, but none of them would ever recreate what they had. These girls weren't the competition she had feared, but an added exotic element to the relationship.

She leaned up and gave him a quick peck, "Okay lover boy, you have things to do, so shower, get dressed and get moving." She emphasized the last point by going behind pushing him into the bathroom and slapping his ass before she closed the door.

20 minutes later he was dressed and ready to sort the sex toy issue.

It was simple, he knocked on each door, gave them 10 minutes with the book and a pen to circle what they wanted and then gave it to the next room.

It took almost 2 hours, but it was worth it, so he wasn't having to deal with a bunch of sexually frustrated girls, until they were ready. Some of the girls spent a while, when others like Zoe and Bianca wouldn't even accept the catalogue.

He purposely left Katie till last hoping to talk with her.

"Hey Katie, I have the catalogue here." He said giving her the heavy book, "Do you mind if I just stay in here while you do this?" He asked.

"Not at all" She replied, "I'm guessing you want to talk about the coin huh?" She said while flicking through the book.

"Well yeah, you were the first you know?"

"Really?" She sounded incredibly surprised "I was sure Drew would have done that instantly."

"She was my guess as well before we saw you signature." He admitted.

"We?" She asked almost nervously, "What does Annabeth think about it?"

"She understands we have to do what we have to do. I don't think she is as against it as she thought she would be." He explained, "I might even be able to convince her of having a threesome with someone." He grinned.

Katie snorted at his thought "Well I'm just glad she doesn't hate me." She admitted "She's an intimidating woman, is your girlfriend."

"Yeah, she can be" He agreed. "so why did you do it so quickly?"

"I honestly just want to get it done so I can be more comfortable around you. Plus, your incredible hot." She added with a wink.

She watched as the blush crept up his neck. "You really don't do well when someone flirts with you do you?"

He shook his head, not trusting himself to get a coherent sentence out if he tried speaking.

She laughed in response and dropped the catalogue before walking purposely towards him and stopping in inch away from him.

"I'm going to kiss you know, okay?"

He nodded.

She took his long black hair into her grip and stared into those eyes. She was surprised Annabeth could do anything with this specimen around. He was fucking perfect for fucks sake.

He looked into her beautiful coffee brown eyes before leaning down, much further than he was used to, and kissing her softy.

His eyes shut, and he just let the kiss happen.

There wasn't any lust in the kiss, just a nice innocent kiss.

The one significant difference than what he was used to was when he tried to involve his tongue.

She seemed unsure for a moment and he nearly pulled away, an apology on the tip of his tongue for taking it too far. Just before he could she opened her mouth.

Rather than being very demanding like Annabeth, she let him control the pace. He didn't get many chances exploring a girl's mouth with his tongue, so he took advantage while he could and did every move he could think of.

Flicking his tongue lightly against hers, sucking on her tongue etc all earned him a nice gasp. Feeling like it was as far as they should go he pulled away, gently nipping her bottom lip earning a small moan, before he stopped all contact.

"That was really nice," He said, "But I think that that's as much as we should do today."

Katie was breathless. She had ever been kissed so skilfully and lovingly before, it was like kissing a best friend who just happened to be amazing at kissing.

She had been in a relationship with Travis before he betrayed her and their friends. That break up was the reason she was trying to get things going with Percy. She needed a distraction from the pain. She would take whatever distraction she could get.

She needed that distraction now. "Please." She begged "Please, just help me get off. I haven't cum in months.

Percy was surprised by her admission and honestly felt bad for her.

"You don't have to fuck me, fingers, mouth anything. Just please." She begged, forgetting any dignity she should have had for herself.

She sounded so desperate it broke Percy's heart. He couldn't leave her like this.

He took her hand softly and walked her to her bed.

"I can give you an orgasm, you just need to be quite okay?"

She nodded, to show she understood and bit her lip at the way Percy was looking at her. He had a hungry look in his eyes.

He had never really appreciated her physique. She was probably 5foot 3 or 4, but it was her curves that he had never appreciated.

Her tits were bigger than Annabeth's, at least c cups.

"Do you want to get comfortably and lose some clothes?" He asked.

"Sure" She answered before stripping out of her sweatpants and sleep shirt.

She was wearing a modest grey bra, nothing sexy probably not having expected to be getting undressed today.

Her panties matched, but what caught his eye was the not large wet patch.

"Enjoy the kiss huh?" He asked cockily, rubbing the wet patch earning a gasp.

"Shut up." She said rolling her eyes. "It's been a while okay?"

He started lightly kissing her stomach and hips while nodding up to her. He moved down to the waistband of her panties. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive, just get going! "She huffed impatiently.

His laugh echoed against her stomach before slowly rolling her panties down her legs, leaving them hanging around her ankles.

He started as he usually did with Annabeth and swiped his finger through her folds to see how ready she was. She was incredibly worked up already.

"Honestly, id usually tease you a bit before I get started, but I can tell you really need this."

Her response was to moan quietly, while nodding her head quickly.

Deciding to get to it, he pushed one finger into her. She had bigger pussy lips than Annabeth, but nothing unattractive. Because she was so wet, he got a second finger into her relatively quickly.

He started giving her the friction that she so desperately needed. He was curling his fingers, as well as thrusting into different areas, to see what got her off.

"OH, PERCY!" She screamed, as he stroked her rough patch.

"Shh!" he responded rather harshly. She whimpered in response, clearly wanting to get vocal.

Before she could he grabbed her panties from the floor and shoved them into her mouth.

He wouldn't usually do this, especially not without asking, but he needed her to be quiet.

She attempted to spit them out, but he wouldn't let her, "Listen, just bite on them. If you do that I'll make you cum in the next minute." He promised.

She nodded her consent, so he started working quicker. He started thrusting in and out like his life depended on it. The quicker he went, to louder the muffled moans became.

She could only think his hands should be illegal, how had her got her so close so quick?

He could feel her reactions against his fingers, she was close. So, he did what he knew would push her over the edge.

He rubbed quick circles with his thumb on her clit, while curling his fingers in the way that made her scream earlier.

Her large thighs squeezed around his hand trapping his hand painfully inside of her. Her back arched as her climax truly hit.

Her pussy clamped down on his fingers like a vice. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably, while her scream of euphoria is muffled by his makeshift gag.

He tried helping her through the climax, but her thighs we squeezed together so tightly, he couldn't do much at all. She was making a noise that was a mix of moaning and sobbing.

He got from his position at the bottom of the bed and moved to her face before kissing her lazily. She was completely cum drunk, from the first orgasm since Travis. She had lied saying she had been months, it was nearly 3 years since her last orgasm.

She hadn't even gotten herself off in that time. After what Travis had done, she felt like she was a terrible demigod, so as punishment, she refused to ever masturbate.

"You okay Katie?" He asked kindly.

"Hmmm" She said thoughtfully nodding her head, "Best in years." She eventually got out.

"I'm going to let you recover and clean up okay Katie? I have to sort the other girls shopping out."

"M'kay" She responded grinning like an idiot.

She looked as high as a kite. He couldn't leave her like this. He went into the bathroom and washed his hands, before grabbing a towel.

He towelled her sweat covered face and cleaned her up with some and wet wipes, before he picked her up bridal style before putting her under her covers.

He thought about just leaving her, before deciding to stay until she got to sleep and then let her rest. It was the least he could do.

He got into the bed with her after putting some fresh panties on her and started spooning her from behind, one arm wrapped around her waist. The other was in in her massaging her scalp.

He heard her sigh blissfully. It was maybe two minutes before he could hear her lightly snoring.

He untangled himself and whispered a goodnight (Even though it wasn't even noon) before kissing her forehead and leaving her to rest.

 **And chapter 6 comes to an end! I hope everyone liked the direction we are going in. Expect things like this in the next few chapters, not full-blown sex, but some interesting scenarios!**

 **– Thanks for the support, I appreciate it a lot.**

 **NP – Hopefully this fulfils what you had hoped for. He will be like this for a while, before a key event changes him.**

 **Samuel – Thanks so much! Hope you stick around and enjoy the rest of the story!**

 **Darkmist – I'm not going to tell you which girls are and are not virgins, due to spoilers. What I can say is minus Annabeth 5 are and 5 are not.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has supported so far, you have helped me stay motivated. Next chapter will be out on Monday! Have a great weekend!**


	7. Drama and Manipulation

**Welcome to chapter 7! There will be some enjoyable scenes for you all, so warning for a half lemon. Thanks to everyone who has read so far, over the weekend I reached over 10,000 views which is insane! Hope you all enjoy the update! Next chapter should be Wednesday.**

 **Chapter 7 – Drama and Manipulation.**

Percy got back to his shared bedroom with little fuss thankfully.

Annabeth was still in bed reading a book. She looked up when he entered the room.

"You've been a while. Get distracted by anything?" She teased.

"All the toys have been ordered." He said avoiding her question.

"Good. I'm guessing that means you talked to ALL the girls?"

"Yes, I talked with Katie." He admitted.

"And?"

"We did some things" He said vaguely. "I don't know, do you really want to know every time I do something with any of them? Surely that will just make both of us uncomfortable." Percy said.

Annabeth considered this. "You're probably right. Tell me what happened this time and I will never ask again" She bargained.

"Sure?" She nodded. "Well we made out for a few minutes, before I tried slowing it down. Then she told me she hadn't cum for months," Annabeth's eyebrows shot up at this, "So she begged me to make her cum, so I did using these." He said while shaking his hands at her.

Annabeth seemed to think for a second "Do you think she was telling the truth?"

"Honestly, yeah. I could tell she wasn't a virgin, but she got off super quickly. Like she had been unattended for a while." He explained.

She scrunched her nose up, "Okay too much detail, this is a perfect example of why you don't tell me about any more of your… interactions" She settled on.

He smirked at her. "Is someone jealous? I thought we had an agreement there was no one who could ever replace you."

She wouldn't look at him, her cheeks dusted by a light blush. "I don't know" She sighed.

"Hey, I have an idea" Percy interceded "Are you attracted to any of the girls?" He asked calmly.

"WHAT!" She squawked indignantly turning bright red.

He just stood his ground staring into her grey eyes. He saw something he didn't expect…fear.

"Maybe, why?" she eventually said, casting her eyes at her feet.

"I give you complete permission to do whatever you want with any of the girls, the same as me. You may not oversee the harem, but you can use it the same as me."

She looked up, looking at him shyly like she used to when they were dancing around each other before they got together. "Really? Like have fun with some of the girls?"

"Sure, why not? I don't mind you experimenting as long as everyone involved knows we are together, forever."

"Okay," She says, "I'm not going to go looking for it but if something comes up I might go for it."

"Okay. Maybe I get lucky and interrupt you one time" he said grinning at her.

She snorted at his joke, "Let me guess, you have a fantasy of having a threesome with me and another girl?"

Percy started blushing, confirming her suspicions. "What?" he spluttered "I-you- I"

She cut him off by pulling him into a quick kiss. "It's okay seaweed brain, I'm not surprised. You guys are so predictable."

He smiled at her before pulling her into a hug. "Love you" He whispered into her ear.

They stayed there for a peaceful moment before Annabeth broke off stating she was going to the gym.

"I'll see you later, stay out of trouble" She said winking before closing the door on him.

He decided he was going to waste some time, so he turned his tv on before starting the latest episode of game of thrones. He was just over half way though, when he heard the distinct sound of a coin hitting the wooden bedroom floor.

He paused the episode and listen for the sound of someone running away. He couldn't hear anything. He got off the bed and walked to the door pausing before opening. Just as he began opening the door, whoever was on the other side lost their nerve and sprinted away.

He ignored the door and picked up the coin. On the back was a something that looked like lipstick with DT above. Drew.

He didn't know what to think. Sure, she was attractive, but she came across as such a bitch. Maybe getting involved with her would calm her down?

He decided it would be best to not think about it too much, until something happened.

Letting it go, he finished his episode before he went to the kitchen to grab something to eat, at apparently at an inconvenient time.

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH A BITCH!" Screamed Silena. Piper and Rachel were holding her back from attacking Drew.

"OH, IM SORRY FOR BEING HONEST!" She responded, while sneering at her half sibling.

"I KNOW I FUCKED UP! THAT'S WHY I SACRIFICED MYSELF, TO TRY MAKE AMENDS FOR MY ACTIONS!" Silena retorted, looking on the verge of tears.

"OH GREAT!" Drew responded, "IT'S FINE TO BE A SPY FOR THE ENEMY AS LONG AS YOU TRY MAKE UP FOR IT AFTER ITS WAY TOO LATE! YOU'RE A FUCKING HYPOCRITE" She responded sarcastically, before stomping off.

Silena just slumped to floor, sobbing horribly at the encounter.

"Can you make sure she's okay?" Percy asked Piper, "I'll come check on her later, but I have to go see her first."

Piper nodded, wordlessly, while taking Silena into a hug. She was whispering comforting things into her ear to try calm her sobbing.

Percy quickly grabbed his toast, before scoffing it down and exiting the kitchen. He decided to check her room to see if she was there.

"Drew?" he called while knocking loudly. He thought he could hear her faintly crying.

After getting no response, he sighed before slowly opening her bedroom door.

He looked around the room but was surprised when he didn't see her. Her room was bright pink, with makeup and clothes everywhere. He thought he had made a mistake when he thought he heard her crying, until the same sound was now louder coming from her bathroom.

He knocked lightly," Hey Drew, can you come out please?"

He heard the door unlock, before her face appeared, eyes pink. This was the first time it wasn't because of her eye liner.

She looked at him but didn't say a word.

"What was that?" he asked.

She shrugged. Apparently, she was refusing to talk.

"Oh, come on. Do you always have to be so difficult?"

She scoffed, "Right that's it isn't it." She snapped. "Just big bad Drew being a bitch as usual."

"Well wasn't that what you were doing? Antagonizing Silena because of her previous decisions?"

"It's not my fault! I'm not going to lie like everyone else to save her feelings! She was a traitor!" She insisted.

Percy sighed. "She fucked up. I agree. But she accepted it and tried making it right." He said, "Is it too much to ask for you to try to be civil?"

She scoffed, "Why should I?" she asked. "Everyone treats her like a queen! I've never done anything like that and everyone hates me!" She cried.

Percy was stumped. He couldn't really argue against her. Sure, she didn't help herself, but it still didn't seem fair the way she was treated.

"Okay, I understand what your trying to say. But do you think you can help us all by acting a bit more considerate?" He asked. "I'm not saying become a different person, just be a bit less blunt?"

She looked at him, seeming to consider what he was asking.

"Okay" she said eventually, "on one condition" she grinned.

Couldn't she do anything, just for it being the right thing to do? "What?" he asked cautiously, eying her warily.

"You know I want you. I delivered the coin this morning." She confirmed "I'll try be more civil if you fuck me!" Her pretty brown eyes were shinning victoriously.

"No." he said instantly, he wasn't opposed to her physically, but he wasn't going to be blackmailed into his first time with her.

"WHY!" She whined while pouting. "Do you not find me attractive?" she asked looking near to tears again.

"No!" He panicked, "I just don't want our first time to be because you blackmailed me!"

She seemed to understand this. "Okay, that's fair." She said, "It was asking a bit much, how about we just kiss instead?"

He wasn't sure what to do. He knew he would have to eventually, but it still felt wrong. She seemed to take his silence as a denial, as she fell to her knees dramatically and started crying.

"No, no, no don't do that" he pleaded, "I'll kiss you okay?"

She looked up, eyes still slightly wet. She didn't say anything but nodded her head, the corner of her mouth turned up. She got up and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and chest, pulling him into a tight hug. He held her for a few minutes to let her get her composure.

Eventually she pulled away slightly looking up at his lips and eyes in an almost animalistic and hungry way.

Percy ran his thumb under her eyes, wiping the remaining tears away. Then all of a sudden Percy felt her lips on his, inpatient and insistent.

After taking a moment to work out what the fuck was going on he started kissing the glamorous Asian back. She was really going for it.

One of her hands was gripping his shirt bringing him as close as possible, while the other was in his messy hair. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands, so they were stuck awkwardly on her hips. He could feel her petite chest on his, her nipples were hard like small pebbles.

She was getting annoyed that he wasn't making the kiss more intense, so she did the only thing she could think and bit his bottom lip to get him to open up.

He gasped as a moan quickly escaped his throat. Her tongue snaked into the gap quickly, exploring every centre meter of space the inside of his mouth would offer.

He couldn't admit this to Annabeth, but Drew was an incredible kisser. She was leaving him absolutely mind blown. He pulled away after a minute, simply due to lack of oxygen.

She was grinning at him as she pulled him into the bathroom with her, quickly closing the door behind her.

She grabbed his face again and started kissing him even more furiously than the first time. He loved Annabeth, but he had missed out on things like this having been with her for seven years. Drew was experienced in ways Annabeth couldn't be.

He was gasping for air again when he realised something was off.

His eyes cleared to find Drew on her knees in front of him. Her hands were busy undoing his belt.

"What are you doing?!" He squeaked in a manly fashion (he hoped).

She continued ignoring his concerns. "Nothing you won't like" She said, looking up at him and winking.

"Please st- "His voice caught in his throat as she dragged her nails gently along the top of his thighs. She had gotten his jeans down to his ankles. She looked up to see him gritting his teeth. The poor boy couldn't handle her.

"Do you want me to stop?" She asked innocently, continuing the distracting thing with her long fake nails.

He didn't respond. Partly because he didn't want to give her the satisfaction, and also because he didn't think he could speak while she was doing _that_.

"If you don't say anything I'll stop" She threatened.

He was fucked. "Please don't." He whispered, his previous resolve crumbling.

"What was that?" she smirked.

"Please don't stop." He said louder this time.

"No problem, master." She winked up at him, her eyes shining victoriously.

Now that she finally had the control she desired, she rubbed his cock through his boxers. He was already getting hard.

She grabbed his boxers and pulled them all the way down. His cock sprung out almost comically, so much so that it hit her on the end of her nose.

She continued stroking him slowly, whilst she started playing with his balls with her free hand.

"You're a big boy, you know that?" She asked. He blushed but nodded slightly.

She just analysed it for a second, it was probably 7 inches? What impressed her more was the girth. He was thick.

She experimented to find where he was most sensitive. It was any of his large head, but it seemed like the underside was particularly sensitive.

How did she know? Well when she rubbed a circle on it gently, she heard the sharp in take of breath and saw him physically shiver at the stimulation.

"You like that huh?" She said arrogantly. He could only moan in response because once she started circling the spot, she hadn't stopped.

She decided she wanted to hear that moan again, so she did the same thing, except this time it was her tongue.

His knees buckled at the magic she was doing with her mouth. All she was doing was slowly licking the same area, but it was a ridiculous amount of sensation for him.

She felt the pre-cum on her tongue after a few more seconds. He was close already? Jesus this wasn't going to last long.

Because of that thought she sucked his entire head into her mouth. "OH, fuck!" he moaned.

She was incredibly good at this too, she sure acted slutty, but at least it seemed she could back up her talk.

Her tongue was swirling around his sensitive head, giving him more pleasure than he ever had from a blowjob before.

She kept her mouth closed, while she started moving forward and taking the rest of his dick down her throat. She'd never had a dick this big before, but she was pretty sure she could take it all.

A minute later her nose was touching his pubic bone, all 7 inches in her mouth. She was slurping nosily every few seconds. He threw his head back and moaned. She was fucking incredible.

After pulling all the way out to catch her breath, she started bobbing back and forth. Her hands were on his ass so she could keep the movements fluid. Also, because she wanted to grab his ass.

"You can move you know." She said to him. "Throat fuck me, I don't mind."

"It sounds like it would be horrible for you." He got out through gritted teeth.

"So?" She said, "A blowjob's not about me, it's about you."

She took one of her hands off his ass and grabbed his wrist and put it in her hair.

"Do it!" she commanded.

He drove his hips forward slowly to see what would happen. It wasn't much different than her normal work.

"Do it Pussy!" She goaded.

He just shook his head, not feeling comfortable.

That only seemed to piss her off. She started rubbing his big balls while she sped up her bobbing and sucking, jerking the bit of his shaft she wasn't reaching.

She felt him fall backwards slightly, grabbing the sink to keep his balance.

He felt his balls tighten, "I'm going to cum!" He warned her. She did the only thing he didn't expect her too. She kept going.

She was sucking loudly on his slippery shaft hard, determined to get her reward for her hard work.

She felt his knees buckle, as he reached his climax. "HOLY FUCK!" He screamed, his voice hoarse. Her lips were still sealed around his cock as he shot his load onto her tongue. Two large ropes of cum for her excellent work.

She decided to punish him for disobeying her and continued sucking on his sensitive head after he was finished. It was too good, a pleasure so intense it was painful. But he was too weak after such an incredible orgasm to get her off.

"AHH," He screamed, "STOP, PLEASE!" He begged.

She continued sucking for another 15 seconds before deciding that was enough.

He was nearly crying when she stopped. She opened her mouth, to show him his load, before making a show of swallowing the lot. His pupils dilated at her act, his Adams apple bobbing up and down.

"Next time, you do as I say, okay?" Her eyes flashed dangerously. He nodded in understanding.

"Great!" She said with false sincerity, "I'll see you later master." She said

She turned to leave, before turning back and facing Percy. She cupped his enlarged and sensitive balls before giving them a good squeeze. He groaned at the mix of pain and pleasure.

She smiled at his reaction, before kissing him quickly and then left the room, swinging her hips in a distracting manner.

He stood there for a few moments just letting everything sink in. He was in the queen bitches' bathroom having just shot a load in her mouth and watched her swallow the lot.

She had manipulated him, toyed with him and gotten exactly what she had wanted.

He had to admit it to himself. He was Fucking screwed.

 **And there we have it. Drew just manipulated the fuck out of Percy. Of course, Silena's storyline will get addressed, everything that happens does so for a story related reason. Just quickly, to people reviewing asking for what is going to happen, I appreciate the review, but I won't be giving away any of the plot lines. Just chill and enjoy the story.**

 **Darkmist – look at the note above for the questions you asked. Thanks for the kind words though.**

 **NP – Honestly, you're too kind. I don't rate my own writing really, so to be called that is just hard to get my head around. Either way thanks for the compliment.**

 **Yolo – Honestly, that is both the hardest and most satisfying part to get right. I don't mind when a character is meant to be OOC but keeping them in character in this scenario is difficult whilst keeping the story interesting.**

 **Determination – Thanks for the kind review. I hope the new situation Percy found himself in was enjoyable for you, and everyone else, to read.**

 **TE – The work continues! Thanks for the kind review. Just a little look into where I am so far, I have just finished the 13th chapter, so you will probably have another 3 weeks of 3 updates a week before I move to one update a week.**

 **Guest – Thanks! Dictating the pace to be both enjoyable to everyone who wants to read isn't easy, but so far it has gone okay. Thanks for the typo pointing out, I have a spell and grammar checker for every chapter, I don't know why it didn't pick them up. I can only apologise.**

 **There we go! See you all on Wednesday. Any follow, favourite or review is greatly appreciate!**


	8. Girls are Confusing

**Welcome to chapter 8! Bit slower than the last two, just trying to get the characters to the proper places in their development before they can do anything with Percy. No warning, but Percy does have some interesting interactions. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8 - Girls are Confusing**

He had washed his face with cool water, to try to get himself to come to his senses. He still wasn't perfect, but he was better.

He had left Drew's room, thankful that no one was in the corridor at the time to see him leave, looking as flustered as he currently did.

He needed to make sure Silena was okay, but he also had to get himself right mentally first. Otherwise who knew what would happen?

Deciding to put himself first for the next hour or so, he went to his room and grabbed some swimming trunks.

He slipped them on and made his way to the indoor pool as quickly as possible, hoping not to run into anyone.

He was never so lucky.

He was one corner away from being at the pool when he ran into Calypso. It was frustrating how effortlessly beautiful she was. Everything she did she seemed to do with grace. Everything that is but interact with Percy Jackson.

Her mouth dropped open into a small o shape. Her eyes quickly roamed his entire body, taking in his broad shoulders and well-toned pecs. Her eyes wondered down to his abs and he heard a small gasp.

"Hey Calypso" He said, while awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. She didn't respond. "Calypso?" He shook her shoulders gently.

"Huh?" She said intelligently, eyes not moving from his happy trail. She was so focused. She was so out of it, she wasn't even blushing in embarrassment.

He clicked his fingers in front of her face snapping her out of her focus. "My eyes are up here, sunshine." He said while laughing lightly.

At the last word her face turned from one of guilty surprise, to furious anger.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She screamed into his face, slapping his chest after getting within a few inches of him. Her face had gone red, and it looked like tears were threatening to fall.

What had he done wrong? Sure, he had teased her, but he didn't say anything offensive. Then suddenly, the face of her ex-boyfriend Leo Valdez popped into his thoughts with the pet name he used for her.

Sunshine.

He'd fucked up. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug. Her arms were awkwardly by her side, confused at what was happening.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I Fucked up." He whispered gently into her ear. He rubbed her back comfortingly. She seemed to calm, as she slowly wrapped her arms around him returning the hug.

It got awkward all of a sudden. Calypso pried herself out of his grasp, blushing brightly. Looking anywhere but at Percy. She hadn't moved back yet however.

He looked down at himself and wondered why. He'd somehow forgotten he was wearing practically nothing, just some shorts.

"Oh, sorry about that." He said as a small bush crept up his neck.

She finally looked up. Her eyes landed on his eyes, before darting to his lips. Her pupils seemed to have doubled in size.

Before he could understand what that usually meant she forced her lips on his hard. Her lips were moving quickly, trying to get a reaction from him.

There was so much lust, he couldn't help but kiss her back. It was sloppy and open mouthed but kisses that intense usually are.

It lasted just under a minute, before she pulled away. She was gasping quietly. Before Percy could work out what had just happened he felt her hand in his face.

It wasn't a gentle caress in preparation to kiss him again however. She had slapped him, hard. His hand came up to grab his cheek, that was already pink and hot.

He looked up at her to see her stomping away in anger.

What was her problem? She had made a move on him, and then decided to just bitch slap him. He couldn't work out what was going on in her head.

One minute she was glaring daggers at him, then she was flirting with him. Then she was kissing him, to slap him a minute later.

He knew she has some feeling for him, but she had to be confused as to what those feeling meant.

He shook his head and sighed, before walking the short distance to the pool.

He had hoped that the pool would be empty. Apparently, since being transported to this island, everything he hoped for didn't come true.

As he opened the door he heard music playing softly. Some generic pop song that he didn't recognise. He could feel something disturbing the water.

He looked to the pool to find Zoe gracefully swimming lengths. Her form was immaculate, which shouldn't have surprised him considering her heritage.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He called, surprising her.

She looked at him and blushed before shaking her head. She was wearing a modest bathing suit. Nothing as revealing as the Aphrodite girls the other day. It did hug her figure nicely though, showing off how toned her physique was.

He dived into the pool, swimming a lap underwater to show off. He didn't even cheat, he held his breath the entire way.

He burst out of the water, taking in a deep breath. He looked over to Zoe who had been staring at him. She blushed again and looked away.

"Blushing again? Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked, looking at her curiously.

She looked mortified "No! no, no, not at all!" She spluttered.

He glided towards her slowly, when he was an arm's length away, he took her shoulders into his hand.

"Are you sure?" he pressed.

"Get of me!" She snapped, her voice shaking slightly. She tried unsuccessfully to get his hands off her, but he wasn't being aggressive or predatory.

Because she was refusing eye contact, he took her chin gently and tipped her head back giving her no choice but to look into his eyes.

He seemed to see two distinct emotions. Fear and even more surprisingly… desire.

"What are you scared of?" He asked while staring intently into her eyes.

He felt her shiver at the intensity of his stare. An eternity later she whispered, "You."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Why? What do I do that makes you scared of me?"

She sighed at his misunderstanding. "No, I'm not scared of you Percy. I'm scared of what you make me want to do." She muttered while blushing

Percy mentally sighed a breath of relief. He hadn't been inappropriate, she was just scared of what she was feeling. He decided to have a little fun with her.

"Really? And what do you want to do to me?" He asked while grinning at her discomfort.

She somehow didn't detect his teasing tone, "I don't know." She said before sighing. "Things."

"Things?" She nodded a confirmation, "What things?"

"Things that Lady Artemis would have had me removed had I still been a hunter." She said while blushing.

"Like what?" He said, eager for her to say it. She didn't give him the satisfaction.

She did however lean forward and start kissing him.

She was trying to do too much, which was to be expected considering this could have been her first time making out with someone. "Calm down. I get this is exciting and scary and other things. Just let me control this okay."

She nodded while biting her lip while not so subtly checking him out.

He grabbed her hips, before using the water to push them to the side of the pool. He put her against the side gently before restarting the kiss.

He took it slow as to not overwhelm her. He was gentle and closed mouth for a few minutes before deciding to go further.

Her lips moved against his greedily, trying to copy all the tiny details he was doing. He had to give it to her, she was a quick learner.

He decided to test her. He bit her bottom lip dragging it out with his teeth. He felt her shiver, before the quietest of moans escaped her throat. So quite that had he not been listening or a reaction he wouldn't have caught it.

It seemed to unleash a monster from within her. Her hands that had been limp by her side were now gripping either side if his face. She kissed him so forcefully it actually hurt. Yet for some reason it was turning him on.

He escaped her death grip, before kissing her jawline. He felt her completely still. "Is this okay?" he said, kissing her jaw after every word. He didn't look up.

He heard her whimpering when he stopped for a few seconds. "Does that mean continue?" he asked.

"Yes." She groaned out breathily.

He continued kissing, trying to find her more sensitive spots. One spot on her collarbone, almost all her jaw and a nice spot on her neck. He grazed his teeth against the sensitive spot on her neck.

He heard the sharp intake of breath. He started nipping at the spot, not enough to give a hickey yet.

"I can make you feel really good," he said, "But everyone will know we did this."

She was in a dilemma. Her head was telling her to tell him to get the fuck off her. Her body was waging war on her common sense. Everything he did had her body wanting more of him anywhere and everyway. Anyway, he wanted her, her body would have been happy to give him.

This was going dangerously far.

Sensing her reluctance, he thought of a compromise. "I can do what you want me to on a spot you can hide. That way no one knows, and you get to try something new." He reasoned.

It sounded too good to be true. But she really wanted to do this, and she trusted him, for good or for ill.

"Somewhere hidden" She agreed breathlessly.

He moved his mouth down to the spot on her collarbone earlier. He dragged his teeth across it a few times, just for her pleasure.

Knowing she was ready, he took her skin into his mouth and sucked hard. He felt her head fall backwards. She was whimpering longingly.

"That okay?" He asked gently. "Do you want me to do that again.

She nodded her head enthusiastically, earning a light chuckle from him.

He went to the spot that was already starting to turn red. He kissed it tenderly, before repeating what he had done, leaving no doubt that it would bruise. This time she was more vocal, a loud moan of, "Oh my Gods!" escaping her pretty lips.

She felt something strange that she had never felt before. He nether region was tingling with want. She had no experience of this before, but she had heard people describe what she was feeling. She was horny.

This was bad, she had to get out of here before she did something regrettable. She kissed him lightly on the mouth, before pulling herself out of the pool.

"Bye" She said abruptly, before sprinting out of the room.

He had severely underestimated how difficult leading a harem would be. Dealing with so many confusing/confused girls was exhausting.

He had imagined just fucking a pretty girl whenever he wished. It was much more complicated than that. He swam for 15 minutes or so, just to relax his body and mind before leaving the pool.

After going back to his room and drying and changing into some fresh clothes he headed to Silena's room.

He heard some crappy chick flick through the door. He knocked and opened the door after hearing a soft "come in."

Silena was wrapped in a blanket on her bed, eyes focused on whatever movie she was watching.

"Hey. Are you feeling okay?" He probed gently.

"Honestly?" She replied, he nodded, "I'd rather watch my film and talk to you tomorrow."

He appreciated her honesty, "That's fine. I'll leave you be then. Goodnight."

With that he smiled at her sadly, before closing her door behind him.

He looked out of a window to see it was turning night time outside. It had been a busy day for him.

He had woken up to a morning hand job from Annabeth, in the process learning he had very sensitive nipples. It was always a brilliant way to wake up to an orgasm.

He had then sorted out the sex toy scandal.

Next, he had then made out with Katie, then he had made her a quivering wreck with just his fingers.

An argument had caused him to corner Drew, who completely flipped the tables on him. She wrapped him around her finger, then sucked him off and swallowed his big load, like a greedy slut.

He had run into Calypso, who was as bipolar as ever, first kissing him and then slapping him. He didn't get an explanation for either.

Finally, he found Zoe in the pool. After talking for a minute, they started making out. She got into way more than Percy expected, leading to him giving her, her first hickey. It all seemed to become too much, as just when it was getting to the good part she ran away.

No wonder he was so tired. He slumped into his room, brushing his teeth quickly before collapsing on his bed and passing out. He could just about remember Annabeth joining him some time later, before he fell asleep once more.

 **Sorry for the lack of lemony action, but this and the next chapter are necessary to get to the good stuff, otherwise I don't think it would make sense. I hope you all enjoyed nonetheless. To those that are kind enough to review, this will be the last time I respond to everyone of you. I will still read them all and will respond if I think it's important, but I'm running out of ways to so thanks!**

 **Darkmist – Thanks! Yeah Percy is pretty much going to avoid her for a while, until she will probably get impatient and pull some stunt.**

 **TeNellis – Yeah, change of pace for that chapter. Drew is obviously way to good at manipulating guys without much game, so Percy didn't really stand a chance.**

 **NP – The proper good stuff will arrive soon, just try to be patient. It will be made worth it by a British saying about London buses, if you know it great, if not look it up and see what it means.**

 **Yolo – Cheers! Percy will get to a stage where he can deal with Drew, I just have to work out who to get Percy's character to become less caring and more brutal. It will happen, but I'm trying to do it as realistically as possible.**

 **Guest – Yeah, the software just doesn't work sometimes. Just an FYI to scoff food is the same as scarfing it down, it's just a British slang word for it. I didn't realise it was slang because it's so commonly used where I live, so I will try not use British slang again, to minimize confusion.**

 **So, this will be the last time I respond like this, if you ask something and I think it needs answering I will do so here, but otherwise I will just read and enjoy your feedback. If you enjoyed you can follow, favourite and review. Until Friday, Peace!**


	9. Highs and Lows

**Welcome back! Last chapter of the week today. It's one of the slowest chapters of the series so far, but I like it. In this chapter Percy will interact with someone and that character will be quite out of character. When you read the scene understand that the character is that way for balance, I didn't want all the girls to have the same personalities. That out of the way, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9 - Highs and Lows**

He woke from his slumber to find the bed empty. He had hoped to talk to Annabeth but that would have to wait now.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes while he opened his curtains to look out of the window. He guessed to was just after noon.

Everything that had happened yesterday must have really taken it out of him, if he had slept for that long.

He stumbled to the bathroom, before doing his morning routine, shower, brush teeth and then washed his face.

He felt much better when he was done. He grabbed some jeans and a vest and threw them on.

He was about to head to the kitchen for something to eat when something silver caught his eye.

Scratch that, two silver things caught his eye. Two of the girls had delivered the coin.

His guess would have been Calypso and Zoe after yesterday, but they didn't seem too sure of themselves, so he wasn't positive.

He flipped the first coin over to see a small kiss with SB bellow it. Silena?! He wouldn't deny to anyone how ridiculously gorgeous she was and how lucky he would be to do anything with her. But that shit was intimidating.

He moved his focus to the other coin. The image this time was a small paint brush with the word RED above it. Rachel.

He knew she was still attracted to him, but he had hoped that if he avoided her for a while she would take her time. It wasn't because he thought she wasn't hot, she absolutely was.

It was the whole love triangle thing that bothered him. He didn't want Annabeth thinking that he wanted her the second there was no consequences.

It didn't matter what either of them thought now, he would have to talk with her soon to see what she was thinking and feeling.

His stomach growled pulling him from his thoughts. He made his way to the kitchen.

There was only two people there, his girlfriend and Katie. Annabeth smiled at him knowingly, while Katie was blushing.

"Morning!" He said cheerily to both girls, before walking over to Katie and kissing her cheek. He then went to Annabeth before giving her a sweet kiss.

"It's afternoon seaweed brain." She said, "Have you just woken up?"

"Yeah I didn't realise how tiring this whole business would be."

At his words Katie started spluttering on her coffee. He thought she couldn't have gotten redder. He had been wrong.

"Oh, really?" Annabeth asked, her eyes shining. She was teasing him. "Did the master have a busy day yesterday?"

"I did. But not in the way the way you are implying." He said, "I do have a question to do with that later though."

She could tell his tone was serious, so she nodded her head.

"Anyway, he said eager to change the subject, "What am I having?" He asked cheekily, hoping to steal some of her food.

She pulled her plate away from him, "Whatever you make you lazy muppet."

"But I'm not good at cooking!" He pouted, "I can barely make pancakes."

"Really?" She asked eyes shining mischievously, "I always thought you were good with your hands. Do you think he's good with his hands Katie?"

Katie mouth fell open at the insinuation. The toast she had been holding dropping to the floor.

He had never seen someone look so embarrassed in his life. The poor girls face looked like a red balloon. She wordlessly got out of her seat and walked out if the kitchen.

He would have to find her and apologise later. "That was mean!" He scolded.

She simply shrugged, "I was only joking. I'll apologise to her later." She said, "You wanted to ask something earlier anyway, what was it?"

"How do I go about this harem business without getting everyone pregnant? You know I don't like condoms, do I have to start wearing them again?"

"That's it? No, your fine. One benefit of leading a harem is you take control of your members reproductive cycles. If you wish for them to never be pregnant, then no one gets pregnant." She explained.

"That's a relief. I wanted to ask that before I had sex with anyone but yourself. Despite what you probably think I didn't have sex with anyone yesterday."

"I believed you. I'm just guessing if I asked you to say the same about you making someone or someone make you cum, you wouldn't be able to give the same answer?"

He shook his head guiltily. "It's okay Perce, I've accepted what has to happen now. Just try to not let it go to your head okay?"

"Yeah, I'll try."

They ate their food in peace for a few minutes.

When he finished he looked at Annabeth and said his goodbyes, explain that he had to check on Silena after the incident yesterday. He didn't mention the coin, thinking better just as he was about to bring it up.

He had an uneventful journey to her room, probably the first time he had gotten to where he had wanted without an awkward meetup.

He knocked, before calling out "Silena? You in there?"

He heard a soft, "Yeah, you can come in."

She had been sat at a desk reading some fashion magazine. He felt his mouth go dry when she smiled at him. Had he mentioned who pretty she was?

"Are you feeling better today?"

"A little bit" she responded," Things could be worse, I could still be in the fields of Asphodel."

He winced at how emotionless she sounded. He knew it was Drew's words that had done this.

He walked up to her before pulling her out of her chair and wrapping her in a comforting cuddle.

"You like those cheesy rom coms, don't you?" He said gently into her ear.

He heard a sniffle, before she responded "Yeah, why?"

"Later today, me and you are going to the movie theatre and watching whichever cheesy film you want, okay?"

She looked up at him with a surprised grin, "Didn't Annabeth say you hate those films?"

"Yeah. I do." He said looking into her big blue eyes. "But it will make you feel better. Just us two, no one else is allowed."

Her eyebrows shot up, "Like a date?" she asked teasingly.

He pulled out of the hug, but still held onto her shoulders "I was thinking just two friends hanging out. But it can be whatever you want it to be." He said.

"Your too nice to be real," She mused, causing him to blush for the first time. "Okay, what time should I meet you there?"

"It's what, 12:30 now? What about 5:45 so we can start the film for 6:00?"

"Sounds, great" She said while smiling at him brilliantly, I'll see you later."

He left her room, before deciding he was going to work out for a while.

He grabbed some workout clothes from his room before heading right there.

He went into his changing area and put some shorts on. When he went into the gym he saw two people were using it, Piper and Bianca.

Bianca was doing some complicated core exercises, while Piper was doing some squats. He finally understood why she had such a great ass. He said hello to Bianca quickly before letting her continue her workout.

He stated doing his back exercises, before getting distracted by Piper. How was he meant to work out when she was squatting and giving him _that_ view? It should have been illegal for fucks sake.

He must have been staring for a while, because she finished her set and turned around and glared at him, before stomping up to him and prodding his chest painfully.

"Do you know how hard it is to concentrate, when all you can feel is someone's eyes on you?" She asked angrily.

He looked down guiltily, "Sorry. I was just thinking how well they were working."

"What?" She asked, completely confused.

"The squats." He explained.

It took her a moment to process what he meant. She felt her face get hot at what he had just said.

"Thanks." She muttered refusing to look at him. He had just insinuated that she had a nice ass because of her squats, what else could she say?

"It's no problem," He said, "I'm sorry though. I wouldn't like it if you checked me out while I was just trying to work out."

An idea came to life in her head. "Then make it up to me" She demanded, smirking slightly.

"What!" he said panicking. "What do you mean?"

She explained what she meant, getting him to agree reluctantly. He waited for Bianca to finish and leave before looking the door, he didn't want someone walking in on this.

"Is there nothing else I can do?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope." She said, shaking her head stubbornly.

Resining himself to it, he set the bar up where she wanted. He took his shirt off, watching her watch him. Her cheeks seemed to brighten.

"Go on then. Start squatting!"

With that said he started squatting for her, she was laughing and making crude comments the entire time. He was laughing under his breath.

Whilst he was taking a break before his next set, he remembered a conversation he had with Annabeth a while back.

"Hey, does this happen to be one of those fantasies you told Annabeth about?" He gave her a shit eating grin.

"WHAT!" She spluttered. He felt like he was finally getting the hang of this flirting/bantering situation.

"Oh nothing," he said, "Just wondered." He adjusted his shorts, purposely giving her a glimpse of his v line and pubic area. Her pupils dilated comically.

"I'm going to go shower and get of here now, okay?"

"Uhm, hmmm," She replied, making lots more sense in her head.

He showered and got out of there. It had been an interesting experience to say the least.

Putting the jeans and vest back on, he checked the time. He had 4 hours until he had to meet Silena. He decided he had enough time to go talk to Rachel.

He knocked but didn't get a response. He opened the door to see her painting with headphones on. He tapped her lightly, knowing whatever he did she was going to jump.

She had her hair down and was wearing some skinny jeans and a nice white blouse. "Shit, Percy! Do you always have to surprise me?" she teased, her green eyes shining bright as usual.

"Funny you reminded me," He took her coin out of his pocket and showed it to her "You surprised me this morning."

"Can I paint you?" She asked abruptly. "We can continue this conversation. It's just something I've always wanted to do."

"Why?" He asked, utterly confused.

"Because you have a handsome face and a sexy body." She said rolling her eyes as if he was a moron.

He felt his face heat up at her compliment. He nodded "Uhh, sure, what do I have to do."

She started moving painting equipment around at lightning speed. A minute or so later, her equipment was ready.

"Okay, just do as I say okay?" He nodded mutely. She grabbed his hand and put him where she wanted him.

"Yeah, this must come off" She said with certainty, before starting to pull his vest over his head. In his panic he stopped her.

"Off!" She said forceful. This time he let her. She eyed his bare torso, taking in everything. His solid six pack abs, his chiselled chest. His drool worthy v line. She ran a finger down him, felling all the bumps and ridges.

"Oh, wow." She said under her breath. Goose bumps erupted wherever she touched.

"Yeah, good. Yeah this is, yeah. Good." She mumbled incoherently. Her face was as red as her hair. She moved around him and raised his arms into one of those body building poses.

His back muscles moved deliciously. She felt him shiver as she traced them perfectly. She moved to his amazing arms. She gripped his biceps lightly.

"Do, it." She whispered into his ear. On her command she felt him tense. His arms growing around her grip. "Stay like this."

He gulped, nodding in understanding.

She moved back in front of him looking into his eyes. Her hand came up and caressed his face. She traced his jaw. "Sharp." He heard her whisper under her breath.

She put both of her hands on either side of his face. She got so close, their thighs and chests were touching. He was maintaining his pose.

She got on her tip toes and pressed her mouth onto his. It wasn't as chaotic as the kisses yesterday. She seemed much more composed.

It was like she knew what she wanted and knew how she was going to get it. Her tongue stoked his lips, eager for entry. He realised she was in control, so he opened his mouth, still doing that stupid pose.

Meticulously, she made him hers. Every inch of his mouth was sucked or licked. She may not have been as technically good at this as Drew, but he much preferred this.

She put every ounce of affection she had for him into it, without it turning messy. She lightly sucked on his tongue, earning a surprised gasp, as well as something hard jabbing into her thigh.

One of her hands moved from his face and dipped into his shorts. She lightly rubbed the hard thing covered by his boxers. She saw his body tense at her feather light contact.

That caused him to snap.

He broke his pose, grabbing her face and kissing her hard. He had expected her to be happy about this. He was getting into this as much as she was.

So, he was surprised when she flicked his erection hard, causing a pained grunt to escape his mouth. She pried herself out of his grip.

"I gave you one rule and you broke it." She stated simply.

And with that said she grabbed him while he was still stunned and threw him out of her room. Shortly after his vest flew out as well.

"If you want to do this _properly,_ you can come back anytime. Just remember to follow the rules."

With that said the door slammed shut, leaving Percy hot and horny with no one to help him.

 **Poor Percy. Just when he started getting into it she blueballed him. Yeah as I said at the top, Rachel is the character who will be out of character. I made her this way so some of the girls who are confident contrast those who aren't. To answer a few questions:**

 **There will not be Percy with any gods, the likelihood is like less than 5%.**

 **One girl is really into role play, some of the others will be willing to try just to see what it's like.**

 **Percy will have some lemon action all round his island, not just the bedrooms, it will start their but when he gets more comfortable there will be no limits.**

 **That's all those answered. Thanks to all the kind reviews and favourites and follows. I will update on Monday, its one of my favourite chapters so far!**


	10. An unexpected conclusion

**Honestly, I know you won't have been expecting this today, but I have to be honest. There is a 50/50 chance on whether I release the next chapter or not. I have the next few chapters written, but I'm not going to release them to be told they are boring. I was lacking motivation before but being told my story is boring that I have put hours into and warned multiple times what it's going to be like then I really don't want to continue. My thoughts aside, I hope you enjoy the chapter, it was my favourite to write!**

 **Chapter 10 – An unexpected conclusion**

He had sat outside Rachel's room for maybe 5 minutes. That was how long it took for him to lose the erection she had left him with, before completely embarrassing him.

When it was gone, he walked back to his room, after putting his vest back on.

He heard the shower running. Meaning he could talk to Annabeth, which was always good. He was realising just how much he needed his girlfriend.

Whilst waiting for her to finish he checked the clock. He was shocked to find that it was 5:15. He only had 30 minutes until he was meeting Silena.

He was flicking through the tv channels when she opened the door.

Her athletic body was covered by a towel, with another drying her blonde princess curls.

"I didn't expect to see you. Haven't you got a date to be preparing for?" She jested. That's what he had been planning to ask her about, but how did she know?

"Who told you about that?"

She winked before saying "I have my sources."

"It doesn't matter who told you. But it matters if she thinks it's a date. Does she?"

"Yeah, apparently so. Why?"

"I didn't know what to wear." He admitted embarrassed, "I wasn't sure how serious she was with that joke."

At his first admission, she started rooting through his wardrobe. She grabbed a pair of dark jeans that always felt a bit tight for comfort. She then grabbed a plain white tee and a blue checker shirt.

"There you go," She said, throwing him the clothes.

He looked at the jeans cautiously. "I like the shirt, but I never feel comfortable in these jeans." He complained.

"Let me guess, they feel too tight?" He nodded. "Yeah, then they are perfect."

She laughed at his confused reaction, "Do you think skinny jeans are comfy?" She asked.

He thought about it for a minute, having apparently taken too long she jumped in, "They aren't. We wear them because of what they do for the person we are with." She said, "Do you think I haven't noticed how often you look at my ass and legs when I'm in them?"

He had the courtesy to blush. "Now you say that, yeah you look phenomenal in skinny jeans. But I never thought that they might have been uncomfortable."

"Good you understand. If you want her to look at you the way you look at me, then put those on."

He accepted he advice on put them on. "Do a spin for me. Let me have a look." She asked.

He did as she asked, earning a wolf whistle.

"Your ass looks fantastic," She said making him blush, "I wonder how long Silena will let you keep those on."

He spluttered, "Do you know how fucking weird it is, having your girlfriend setting you up to get laid?"

She laughed, before saying "Seriously though, she needs it! You need to be there in five minutes, uses this and get out of here!"

She threw him some aftershave, which he used quickly before she pushed him out of the door.

He walked through the halls, ignoring some of the incredulous looks from the girls who had no idea what was going on. He caught Reyna grinning at him and returned the action.

He spotted Silena a minute away from the theatre, running up behind her he linked his arm with hers, completely surprising her. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, much to his pleasure after his earlier conversation with Annabeth. Her ass looked phenomenal

She had an elegant white top, with a deep plunge. That meant he got a splendid view of her large cleavage. He took a moment to just admire that view. Her breasts were magnificent.

Having been with Annabeth for so long, he hadn't had many thoughts about how good tits look. He wouldn't change Annabeth, but that didn't mean he couldn't admire how good Silena's were.

He realised he had been staring and his eyes shoot up to her face. He realised she was checking him out just as shamelessly as he had been, but he could have fun with this.

"Eyes are up here, beautiful." He said, surprising her.

She didn't even blush, just looked him in the eyes and grinned, before going back to checking him out.

"Okay, enough if that." He said, "Movie starts in a few minutes, whatever it is you picked."

She gasped at the potential of missing the start of the film and dragged him the rest of the short journey, making him laugh.

She pulled him to the middle of the theatre after he locked the door. They sat smack bang in the middle, not too far in any direction, the perfect spot.

The film started but Percy couldn't concentrate. Be it his ADHD or just general nerves, but it was just sinking in what he was doing.

She must have felt his anxiety, because she put her hand on top of his that was gripping the arm rest and starting drawing comforting patterns into it with her thumb.

He felt the tension leave his harm, then the rest of him.

She didn't say anything, but she looked at him in a concerned fashion.

A few minutes later, while still playing with his hand, she dropped her head into his shoulder.

He felt his heartbeat rise at the action and she surely must have too.

She turned and stared at him "Why?" She demanded to know.

He didn't know what to say. "You." He explained, wincing at the look of hurt that made its way into her face. He wished he could think before blurting things out sometime.

"No, you misunderstand." He said quickly, "I can't work out how someone as incredible as you would want to put as much effort as you have into a date with me."

She looked at him, tilting her head slightly. It looked like she was trying to work out a difficult math problem. Her bright blue eyes bore into his sea green ones.

He saw the light bulb moment. Her eyes seemed to illuminate, becoming impossibly brighter.

She grabbed the back of his neck with both hands before leaning across and kissing him.

It was impossibly good, it had the intensity of kissing Drew, combined with the confidence of Rachel and the love of Annabeth. If someone asked him to describe a perfect kiss, it would have been this.

It seemed to last an eternity. It was slow and gentle, but not too slow that it couldn't create a spark. After a minute she teased his mouth open with her tongue.

If one thing was clear from her actions, it was that she wasn't going to rush this. He happily reciprocated the action, his tongue running lazily against hers.

It was strange, he wanted more, and he assumed so did she. Yet neither of them was impatient. They were still kissing 10 minutes later.

She was doing discrete things now just to get a reaction. She started by taking his bottom lip between her teeth and dragging it out, earning a nice low moan in the back of his throat.

She waited another minute before doing the same again. The moan she got this time escaped his throat. "Oh, fuck." He whispered, shivering from the intensity, his lips barely touching hers.

She grinned at his reaction and deciding it was time to step it up slightly. She removed her hands from his neck and stood, before quickly straddling his hips trapping him in his chair.

"You okay with this?" She asked pressing her forehead lightly on his.

His reply was to pull her down and kiss her with an incredible amount of passion. She gasped at his bold move, letting him run his tongue along hers, earning a delightful whimper.

His hands were stuck on her hips. She realised he was probably nervous, despite his brave actions.

To get the message across that yes this really was what she wanted to do, she broke the kiss and pulled her top over her head. He looked up at her and gulped. She was wearing a lacy black bra. His Guess was a D cup?

She grabbed his wrists, putting both of his hands on her ass.

Once he got that permission, he knew it was time to start. He started rubbing them in the way Annabeth loved. It wasn't ideal her having so much clothes on, but he wasn't going to complain to her about that.

Like she had read his mind she dropped off him, before making a show of taking her jeans of. She bent out in front of him, pulling them down slowly. It was slowly being revealed that she was wearing a matching black thong.

When they were all the way down, she stayed in her position, giving him perfect access to her ass, and potentially her pussy.

He reached forward on instinct before pulling back.

"Go on. Do whatever you want to do."

He grabbed each cheek with his large hands, before squeezing and massaging her. He leaned forward and kissed both cheeks, making her coo in pleasure. He felt his pants tightening.

He stood up with her and ran his hands from her stomach up to her breasts. Once there he grabbed each one, still standing behind her. She backed up flat against him like he had hoped she would.

He continued rubbing a breast, while he brushed some of her perfectly done hair to the side and kissing her neck. He felt her tense at his kissing. He grazed his teeth against a spot that got her heart beating faster.

He started kissing it continuously. "Can I?" He asked, her response was to grind her big ass against his erection.

He sucked on the spot multiple times, each time less gentle than the last, determined to give her a hickey.

When he pulled away, it was already turning purple. Happy with his actions he spun her around and kissed her deeply. He felt her sigh in content.

He started to work on undoing her bra, only to be stopped.

"You not seeing my tits before I get to see your abs!" She said crossly.

He looked down guiltily realising he had been slightly selfish.

He started undoing his buttons at lightning speed, before he could pull the top over his head. He took the undershirt off in a second.

"Better?"

"Yeah. You still have too much on though" she said looking at his jeans.

He pulled them off quickly. That left them both standing in just their underwear. Their arousal was obvious, Percy's was sticking into her thigh. Silena's was running down her thigh.

He reached behind her to unclasp her bra, doing it on the second go. Her went straight to her nipples, pinching both, earning a surprised gasp.

He was about to suck on her left one, when he felt her hand in his boxers. She started stroking him, getting him to full strength. When she twisted slightly she got a loud moan, as well as a large amount of pre-cum.

"Shit, why are you so worked up?"

He was unsure, then the memory of Rachel earlier popped into his head.

"Someone got me hard earlier and then stopped. I haven't had a chance to get off yet." He explained.

She kissed him, continuing her actions.

"If you keep that up I'm not going to last long." He warned.

"I don't want you to last. Not this time. I want you to cum Percy." He shivered at her dirty talk.

"Oh, you like that huh?" She got closer, her mouth next to his ear "Percy, I want you to cum, while I have my hand wrapped around your big cock."

She felt him tense. "Yeah, let go. Shoot your big load for me Percy!" She sped up her jerking and kissed him hard swallowing his animalistic growl that escaped him as he climaxed.

Her hand was sticky, and his boxers were ruined, but he wasn't sure he had ever felt better. He had never needed a release like that before. His vision had gone pure white as he found his orgasm, all because Rachel had blue balled him.

When he came around, he saw Silena grabbing her clothes, looking like she was about to put them back on.

He grabbed her hips, pulling her away from the top she was trying to get and kissed her hungrily. She was surprised he could still move after how intense his orgasm had felt. He had been out of it for nearly 2 whole minutes.

"We aren't finished," He said huskily, before cupping her ass. He tried something he had done to Annabeth once, to be told never to do it again. He slapped her ass. A surprised shriek escaped her, before turning into a soft whimper.

He didn't get shouted at, so he assumed that was fair game. He pulled her sexy black panties down quickly, his hands shaking. She had a neat triangle of pubic hair, that surprised him about how good he thought it looked.

She kissed him hard but slowly. "Calm, we have time." He took a deep breath, "Yeah, good."

He continued massaging her ass, just enjoining the feel for a while. Her ass was incredible, large and firm, but it would jiggle mesmerizingly if hit.

He took her hand and gently pushed her into the seat he had been sitting in. He looked down and kissed her. He gently got her to spread her legs, before rubbing her pussy lips, earning a delightful mewl.

He did the same thing over and over, just to get that noise again. He lightly bit her shoulder, before turning his attention to her clit. Rubbing quick circles, he got his first proper moan.

"Fuck, Percy! Keep doing that, Holy shit!"

He gripped her neck, kissing her just as a finger entered her. He was lucky she was so wet, because fuck she was tight. He took the finger out, before making a show of licking it. He stared into her eyes the entire time.

Her pupils became so big, you would have been able to tell she had blue eyes. Now it was more sufficiently lubricated, he entered he again before finger fucking her.

It took him a minute or two to find her spot, but he could tell when he did. Her body went rigid at the friction.

"I want you to cum for me Silena, okay?" If it had worked for him it would work for her, too right?

She whimpered at him. He finally thought it was possible, so he had a second finger before speeding up, going to town on her pretty pussy.

"FUCK! PERCY, IM GOING TO – "

Her sentence was cut off by Percy, who had continued fingering her, but at her cry had dropped to his knees and started rubbing her clit, while he shoved his tongue straight inside her pussy, tongue fucking her. She screamed euphorically.

He was rewarded for his actions by her doing something he had never felt before. She squirted all over his face, most of it going onto his tongue.

The liquid was one he had never dealt with before. It didn't smell of anything, but it tasted slightly tangy and sweet.

The rest splashed against his face, before it rolled down his chin.

"Sorry! I should have to – "Her apology was cut off as Percy kissed her. She had never tasted herself before and it was a strange experience. It didn't taste nice, but she wanted to do it again?

"Don't you ever apologise for that ever again, got me?" He had never heard his voice this husky. "I want to continue this, but not here."

"My room?" She asked.

"Your room." He confirmed before picking her up bridal style and kissing her. He grabbed their discarded clothes quickly before sprinting through his house, both himself and the girl in his arms stark naked, to continue their "date".

 **Well there you go, this may be the last chapter. If it is at least we ended with a bang! It honestly depends on how I feel after it has been released. I don't want to let you guys down that have been really supportive, but I generally only focus on the one negative rather than the fifty positives. That's all on me. Hopefully I get over whatever this is, and I decide to release the next chapter where they fuck. Who knows? If this is the last time, thanks to the tens of thousands who have read this!**


	11. On top

**Well, I'm back? I had so many kind responses from the last chapter that I felt I needed to at least release the chapters I had written now I'm done with university for the year. If you read this when I originally did it, dint expect updates as quickly. I'm aiming to update every Sunday, but I don't know if I will get back into the writing grove I was in previously. Anyway, to those who stuck around thank you and to those just finding this welcome and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11 - On top**

Having taken the secretive way back that Silena explained, they avoided seeing anyone. He wasn't exactly wanting any of the girls first time seeing him naked to be with him having another girl in his arms.

She hadn't exactly been helpful. She had kept distracting him by kissing and sucking on his neck. When she had sucked on a particularly sensitive spot, his knees had buckled meaning he had nearly fallen and dropped her on top of him.

"Can you wait?" He pleaded.

She shook her head stubbornly, "Nope." She said popping the p, an evil grin on her face. "I'm enjoying this and so are you, you can't even deny it." She said this while looking at his dick, that was half hard due to her teasing.

He couldn't. It felt so fucking good. So, he gritted his teeth and sped up hoping to get to her room as soon as possible. He was lucky she was such a light little thing, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to run as quickly.

He got to her door, letting her open it before running inside and throwing her on her bed before shutting the door with a kick. She laughed as she bounced on the mattress.

"You threw me!" She said exasperatedly, "Was I being that distracting?" She asked innocently grinning. He thought he might have had this fantasy before, Silena naked on her bad, grinning at him.

"You knew exactly what you were doing!" He laughed. "Do you mind if I shower quickly? You left me a bit of a mess." He admitted.

"Sure, just don't be too long otherwise I may have to fix my problem myself." With that said she slipped one finger inside herself.

He gaped at her, before wordlessly turning around and entering her bathroom.

He quickly turned on the shower, pulling back the curtain and getting in. The hot water stung his skin slightly. He quickly grabbed some of her shower gel and cleaned his dick. He hadn't exactly had a chance to do that yet.

He was just enjoying the sensation thinking about what had happened. That's why he nearly hit the roof when he felt a delicate pair of hands massaging his back gently.

"Don't say a word." She whispered from behind him. "I'm going to clean you, then you're going to return the favour, kay?"

He gulped but nodded in understanding, letting his arms drop to his side.

"Good, now relax and enjoy."

She massaged his back and shoulders for another minute, before grabbing a sponge and washing his back. It was incredibly soothing. That was until she grabbed his ass, he jumped slightly in shock.

"Sorry." She said sounding anything but guilty, "You just have a really nice ass for a guy."

He didn't know how to respond, so he simply said nothing.

After about 30 seconds she decided she had had enough and spun him around.

She was significantly shorter than him, being around 5,5. So she had to get on her tiptoes to kiss him. It wasn't like their earlier make out session, just a nice simple peck of affection.

"Close your eyes and mouth."

He did as she asked, before she washed his face. Presumably because she could still see her orgasm on it. He grinned at the thought.

"What's that for?" She questioned curiously.

"I was just reminiscing on you squirting on my face." He admitted, cocking an eyebrow. "You knew you did that didn't you?"

"I knew it was possible." She confessed blushing for the first time today, "But it's only happened once or twice before, and it was always by myself." He was too distracted by how cute she looked with a blush to focus on her words.

The first guy to make her squirt. Shit. If that didn't boost a guy's ego, what would.

He was about to joke arrogantly to her, but his words stuck in his throat when she gently wrapped her had around his dick, before washing it and then moving to his balls.

She felt him getting hard at her actions. He was doing all he could to supress a groan of pleasure. She pulled his foreskin back and cleaned him thoroughly. She quickly washed his chest and torso. She then kissed both pecs and then his mouth.

"All done. My turn."

Before he could say okay she did a 180 spin. He decided he was going to spend the next few minutes just soaking in the beauty that was Silena Beauregard.

Her skin was more tanned than first day here. She must have spent a good amount sunbathing, shown perfectly by her tan lines. Her ass was the colour he remembered.

He snapped out of his daydream at her short cough. "You can start whenever you want. Preferably sooner than later." She added.

He started rubbing the back of her shoulders. Annabeth had made him give her massages a few times before, so he wasn't that bad.

His hands travelled slowly down her back, massaging calmingly the entire way, until they were placed on her hip/love handle area, just above her ass.

He took her wet brunette hair and moved it to one side before kissing her neck lightly. He heard a little, "Oh." Escape her mouth.

At the small but important encouragement his hands lowered to where he had wanted them to be.

He wrapped his left arm around her chest in a make shift hug and with the other hand squeezed her ass. He did that for a while before giving the other side the same treatment. At every squeeze, she let out a soft sigh.

Having groped her for a long while, he decided to grab the sponge and wash her back. When he got down to her ass, he remembered what he had done earlier. He washed it quickly, before letting loose a hard slap that on contact turns into a squeeze.

Her right cheek received the contact, causing her to squeal, before the rest of the action made her moan. It was pain then pleasure within a second.

"Again." She asked, almost shyly.

Not one to turn her down, he rubbed the slightly red cheek lovingly before pulling back and slapping it again, just as hard. This time rather than being gentle, he instantly pulled back and backhanded the other ass cheek.

Each spank earned a quick, happy shriek. He did it a few more times, each time getting an awesome shriek, before feeling slightly guilty after seeing how pink her ass had become from his treatment.

He dropped to his knees and started softly stroking her big delicate ass, before planting gentle kisses on each side. He heard an intake of breath of surprise.

"I'm sorry. I think I went too far. It looks really sore."

"No, No! You did great! I really liked that." She insisted, looking over her shoulder at him. "You might want to get up and finish the other side." She said pointedly.

He got off his knees and spun her around, before leaning down and kissing her, the same way she had done to him moments earlier.

He pulled away slightly early and successfully caught her with her eyes closed and a smile still lingering on her face.

He then spun her around again and started washing her from behind. First her shoulders and stomach and hips and legs. Basically, avoiding anywhere that could cause pleasure. He purposefully poked her ass with his erection.

He started washing her breasts, avoiding her nipples. He took his time washing everywhere he could on her firm D cup tits. When he felt her lean back into him feeling very relaxed, he pinched both nipples hard.

"Shit!" She groaned at the sudden rush of pain/pleasure.

He ran the sponge gently over her nipples, feeling them harden. She had small nipples, he was glad of that. Whenever he had watched porn, it had always turned him off when girls had huge nipples.

He put down the sponge and rubbed her nipples, much gentler this time. He then rolled each nipple between thumb and fore finger receiving a soft coo, "Oh, Percy."

He decided he wanted to have her and soon, so he quickly grabbed the sponge and washed the inside if her thighs, before quickly moving onto her pussy.

He threw the sponge and started rubbing her pussy lips, earning a delicious long "Fuuuuuuck!"

He kept doing that and leaned forward, "Bedroom?"

"Definitely."

With that they both jumped out of the shower and towelled each other down as quickly as they could, before sprinting to the bed. Their faces were flush and their black and brunette hair messy.

He got as close as he could to her, before leaning down and kissing her deeply. His hands settled on her ass, before he gripped it and picked her up. She moaned in surprise as he fell onto the bed with her.

They each landed on a shoulder, their faces less than an inch apart. He rubbed his nose against hers as a sign of affection. She smiled, before kissing him softly. She lazily involved her tongue like the had done these a million times before.

Wanting to get to the good part, considering he had spent the last few hours doing EVERYTHING but have sex with her, he grabbed her hips and put her on top of his.

Silena looked incredulous at his action, "Uhm, don't you want to top?"

He started blushing, embarrassed with what he was going to have to explain. "I've never topped before." He mumbled.

"Never?! How?"

"Annabeth."

"Oh, honey." She sounded sad for him, "It's fine, I'll be on top. We will talk about this after, but for the time being just let me make you feel good."

With the talking done, she put one hand on his chest, before kissing him. Her other hand was attending to his erection. Now that he had gotten off once, he knew he could last for a bit.

He took a hand and slipped a finger into her. He knew she hadn't expected by the two obvious signs, the gasp into his mouth and the knees buckling inwards. Feeling in control, he used his spare hand to rub her clit.

"OH, FUCK!" He took that as he was doing okay.

She slipped off him and flipped around so her face was over his dick and her cunt was over his face. He probed at her inner lips before throwing his head back and groaning.

"SILENA!" He got out of gritted teeth. She had taken his dick into her mouth, before deepthroating him instantly. He had never felt such pleasure so quickly.

He tried getting back by sucking on her clit or fingering her roughly, but even though he earned a load moan, she would always do something to make him moan louder. She was doing everything that made Percy go crazy.

He could tell her head game had shortened his expectation of how long he would last, so he pushed her down the bed and started rubbing her clit with his huge head, hoping she would understand.

She took his big cock in her small hand, before impaling herself on him. He heard her gasp in pain, most likely due to this being the first time in a while.

"Take as long as you need."

She spun her ass around, so she was facing him, and smiled at him gratefully.

He didn't want to sit there and do nothing, so he reached up and rubbed her nipples, just to try distracting her from the pain.

After a minute she realised what she needed so she got off him and went to a draw, bending over to give Percy a view to keep him hard.

She rushed back onto the bed, before rubbing a decent amount of lube onto his dick. He had never used it before, Annabeth had enough natural lubrication, so it felt weird but nice. She sank onto his dick again, this time going in much smoother.

"Ahh, Fuck." She sighed once she had all his organ inside of her.

She remembered how effective the dirty talk had been earlier, "You're really fucking big Percy. So, fucking good." She said, whilst making sure she held eye contact. She saw his chest rise and fall at her words, his eyes seemingly darkened.

If he wasn't going to talk, she was just going to keep going. "So big and thick! Easily the biggest I've ever had." At her first word she started moving, giving both the friction they longed for.

"Grab my hips." She instructed. He grabbed hold tentatively, "No, properly. It doesn't hurt I promise." He tightened his grip. "Good, I'm going to stop and you're going to thrust until you can't anymore." He nodded at her.

He felt her stop her movements, so he did as she asked. He started thrusting upwards going slowly to let her get prepared. Apparently, that wasn't necessary.

"Come on Percy! I know you have it in you! Give it to me hard and fast!"

Not wanting to disappoint, he started thrusting his hips up as hard and fast as possible.

"YES! Just li-FUCK! Like that!" He had never got such a reaction before. He knew had had made Annabeth cum before, but he had never heard her sound like Silena did.

He kept his thrusting going for another 2 minutes, before he knew he was going to cum. "I'M GOING TO CUM SILENA!"

He realised she hadn't had hers, so he started rubbing her clit, only for her to stop him. "It's fine Percy. You can cum!"

"No!" He tried to pull out, to buy for time, only for her to stop him and sink down on all of 7 inches of him.

She started riding him just as hard as he had fucked her. She was rolling her hips in an away he had never experienced before, grinding on him in a way that spread a fore throughout his body.

"Fuck! SILENA!" He roared as she rode him to orgasm. He shot a load deep into her pussy. She had forgotten how enjoyable the feeling of someone ejaculating inside her felt.

He had all but blacked out when the orgasm hit. He simply felt pleasure, pleasure and more pleasure. He could tell he was grinning like a fool.

By the time he had recovered he was almost fully soft, still inside her. When she realised he had finished she got off from on top of him. She walked into the bathroom, presumably cleaning herself. She came back with some wet wipes and cleaned him up.

He felt helpless. His limbs just seemed to refuse to work. She cleaned his cock, before helping him under the cover. Once there, she put his arm around her and snuggled in close.

"Do you want to cuddle me?" She asked nervously.

"I do. My body just isn't really working right now." He explained with an embarrassed laugh.

She laughed, but it sounded more nervous than happy. "Thanks Percy, it was nice for me as well"

With that she kissed his forehead, before sharing a sweet kiss. It only took a few seconds for Percy to fall asleep. It took Silena quite a while longer find her sleep.

 **I hope this was worth the wait. I wrote this chapter as well as the next one months ago but just didn't want to publish them as well as getting caught with lots of work at university. If you left a nice review asking for more or to continue, you are the reason this chapter is here. I don't know if I will do more than one more chapter, I'm hoping to, but I'm not going to promise something when I can't keep it. Expect the next chapter next Sunday, with a note as to whether I will be truly continuing or just releasing the last few scenes. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Evolution

**Surprise. Writers block and lack of motivation are a bitch but here is a new chapter. Just remember that this isn't just a smut story, there are plot and characters, so the tempo isn't particularly quick. Those who just want lemons may like something I'm thinking of doing soon. Thanks to everyone who has supported this story so far. Whether you found it on the first day of release of just found this latest chapter I appreciate all the support everyone has given this.**

 **Chapter 12 - Evolution**

Percy woke the next morning to an empty bed in a strange room.

He searched his memory for what had happened, the memories slowly coming back of an incredible orgasm, caused by non-other than Silena Beauregard. She had brought something out of him that he had never felt before.

He felt powerful, strong and alive in the bedroom. All his experiences with Annabeth had been loving and tender, but they lacked the fire and intensity he felt yesterday.

The problem with that was that he wanted to feel that more. But he wasn't sure if that meant substituting Annabeth, the women he had loved from pretty much the age of 14, for another girl.

If he was put in a scenario between Annabeth and what he had felt yesterday he would love to say he would pick Annabeth, the problem was he would be lying if part of him wasn't tempted. How the hell had one night made him feel this way?

The bathroom door opened, showing Silena in a cute black nightgown. It hugged her curves gorgeously, not helping his previous thoughts. Her bathroom must have been cold, as her nipples were visibly erect, helping him even less.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked him, eyeing him nervously.

He shook his head and pulled the covers over his head to avoid her question. She sighed and walked across the room before plopping herself down on the bed next to him.

She pulled the covers back and grabbed his shoulders, getting him to sit up and deal with what was happening rather than hiding.

"Come on, we need to talk about this." She said, he reacted by trying to hide again, but she wouldn't let him, "Come on, it's not going to be fun, but we need to do it don't we?"

He pouted, hoping his big green eyes routine would make her drop it but she gave no indication it had affected her.

Sighing, he nodded recognizing that something had to happen here to remove some tension. "Yeah, I wondered if you could explain something. Why did yesterday feel so different?"

"Different?" She repeated, not look him in the eye "What do you mean by different?" She looked scared by what the answer could be.

He took a moment to work out how to express his thoughts, "It felt… good. Really, really good. It felt different to every time I've had sex with Annabeth."

She grimaced at his compliment, surprising him. He frowned, shouldn't she be happy? He had just complimented her hugely.

"No, I wanted your first time like that to be with Annabeth, I hate to break it to you, but it sounds like you've never fucked a woman before."

"What do you mean?! Of course, I've fucked Annabeth before." He denied angrily.

"Really," He nodded firmly," Then when was the last time you took control in the bedroom, dictated the pace?"

"Well, uhm, you know, uhh…"

"It's fine, honestly. It's just if you want to experience what you did with me yesterday with Annabeth, you have to acknowledge the limitations of your current sex life." She explained, "Basically, you've only ever made love. It's sweet and gentle, but sometimes you need to be rough and selfish to have great sex."

He took a moment to just let all that sink in. "Are you saying I'm too nice in the bedroom to have great sex?"

"Ehh, not really. It's more of your too selfless. Sometimes, you should just focus on getting yourself off." She saw he was about to argue so she continued, "I get that you want them to enjoy it just as much as you. I promise if you just let yourself enjoy it, your partner will too.

"So, you're saying it felt so good yesterday, because I didn't think about you? Isn't that wrong? And didn't I try get you off at the end?"

"It felt so good, because you did as I asked, rather than thinking solely about what you think I needed, you just fucked me hard and fast. Trust me just because I didn't cum, didn't mean I wasn't enjoying last night."

"To your other questions, it's great being selfless and that's an attractive quality, but sometimes you have to be selfish and just take what you want. And yeah you tried being unselfish, but I didn't let you, I made sure you enjoyed it the way you should."

"So, I'm too nice, to selfless and to gentle to be really good in bed?"

"That sums it up nicely, but those aren't permanent. With a bit of thought you can overcome all those things quite easily. And don't think I'm saying your bad in bed, inexperienced yes, but you have a great dick and when you went for it, it was pretty damn good." She said smiling at him kindly.

"So, what do I do now then? How the hell do I talk to Annabeth about this without her wanting to kill either of us?"

She seemed to think for a moment before saying, "I think the best thing you can do is say nothing, and just fuck her hard. Don't let her control it, you must be in charge otherwise it will never change. Then after she's had some mind-blowing sex, explain what happened and why."

"Do you think she will let me do that?"

"No! That's the point! You have to walk in there and make her yours! It sounds horrible, but you've missed out on some incredible experiences by being so safe and nice in the bedroom and she will appreciate how it feels."

"Then what do I do? When she's about to straddle me just flip her over and go to town?"

"Yes! She will question it and may even ask you to stop, if she sounds hurt stop obviously, but if she sounds like she's enjoying it, but doesn't want to give you control, take it. Play dirty if you have to, but pretty much just pin her down and fuck her! Don't make love."

With that cleared up and Percy thinking he knew what he changes had to happen, he borrowed some shorts that clearly weren't his size and vest just as ridiculous before heading to the master bedroom.

Annabeth was on her laptop when he walked in. Her eyebrows shot up at his interesting clothing choices.

"Well, how was the walk of shame?" She asked while grinning.

"No one saw me, so not too bad." He said while taking of Silena's clothes and putting some of his boxer shorts on. "No sarcastic comments on how loud we were?"

She laughed like he had told a good joke, "Ahh, I forgot I hadn't told you about that yet," His eyebrows were scrunched in confusion, "I got in touch with mom to help soundproof the rooms, with some help from Hephaestus, I no longer have to hear you moan another girls name."

He could feel the bitterness in her last statement, "Hey, remember what we agreed, they don't have what we have okay? I didn't plan on staying with Silena last night, she just helped me understand something and it tired me out."

Annabeth seemed curious about what he had learnt, "You discovered something? Would you care to share?"

"I can't tell you, but I can let you experience it. It does mean however that we have to have sex when you want to find out what I learnt."

She grimaced, "I don't feel up for it now, but I really want to know…"

"How about we just chill and watch some Netflix and if it happens it happens, if not that's fine." She nodded at his reasoning and loaded Netflix on her laptop.

They were snuggled together on their bed, Percy only in his boxers and Annabeth in some loose, comfortable clothes she usually slept in. He was massaging her scalp in that way she loved, neither of them really watching the stranger things episode.

Percy knew Annabeth was getting in the mood when she started stroking his bare chest. At that he let his hand that had been resting on her stomach, start slowly sliding down before stopping on her thigh.

He was rubbing a simple pattern while he looked up to check her face, to make sure he hadn't forced her into this. She was smiling at him, before nodding.

His hand slide between her legs after taking her shorts off, before he started rubbing. Without warning he pushed two fingers into her and twisted sharply.

"FUUUUCK, Percy! Why so rou- "She had moaned, but when he realised she was still conscious enough to speak sentences he had curled both finger stroking what he presumed was her g-spot.

Her sentence stopped when she screamed that high-pitched moan. "If you're speaking, I'm not doing enough." He whispered into her ear.

He knew she hadn't climaxed yet, but her moans showed that he was getting her close, quickly. He stroked his cock with his spare hand getting himself hard at the beautiful girl in front of him. His girl. He wanted to make his girl feel good, so he took Silena's advice.

He kept his two fingers thrusting in and out while he pulled her to the edge of the bed enjoying the sounds she was making, this had to be the loudest she had ever been before.

"Percy! Can you- FUCK! Slow, please?" He looked at her and the look she was giving him nearly broke his resolve. But he knew he had to do this, he just needed to convince her.

He took his cock and started rubbing it against her clit causing her to moan his name at the new stimulation. "Annabeth, you can enjoy this, just let me be in charge this once okay?" He hadn't stopped fingering her roughly the entire time.

"NO! I'm the one in control!" With that she tried flipping him over by twisting her hips, so she would be on top, but he had expected it. He remembered what Silena had said about playing dirty, he aimed to make her feel so good, she begged him to take charge.

He pushed a third finger into her and curled all three. The cry that escaped her lips was sensational. He had never had three fingers in her before.

She had stopped all attempts to gain control when she arched her back, threw her head back and screamed his name, causing his dick to stand to attention.

He removed all three fingers, causing her to whimper in displeasure, going from full to empty so quickly was a horrible feeling she discovered, and lined his cock up at her entrance.

"Am I the one in control today?" He asked while grinning down at her, simply because he had never been on top before.

"Yes," She hissed, "Please, help." She said vaguely. He could have some fun with this, play with her pride a bit.

"Help?" He grinned crookedly, "With what exactly?" She looked at him like he was talking another language.

She shook her head stubbornly, not wanting to tell him what he wanted to hear.

"Say it Annabeth." He commanded, pushing two fingers into her and pushing in slow and shallow. She groaned at the fact he wasn't going to let her off until she said what he wanted.

When she realised he wasn't going to give up when in a position of power, her resolve dissipated.

"Fuck me Percy. Please!"

With her confirmation, he spread her legs wide and pushed his entire cock into her, in one quick thrust.

"Fuck! That hurts Percy! Slow please?"

He realised that was probably a bit too rough, so he nodded before saying, "Yeah, sorry. Tell me when you're ready."

Whilst he was waiting, he pulled her top over her head and rubbed her nipples, getting them both hard. Having felt like he was maybe being too rough, he lent down and kissed her kindly, hoping she could feel the apology in it.

"Okay, show me what you learnt." She challenged. It would have sounded intimidating, if not for the breathy moan that followed her challenge.

He spat on his dick, just in case she wasn't as wet as usual, before he started slamming into her pussy hard.

He wasn't going at a quick speed he was just doing solid, hard thrusts every few seconds, so she could get used to the feeling.

"Are you ready?" He asked, watching her small tits bounce at every strong thrust. He heard her whimper after every strong slam.

"This isn't it?" She shrieked, partly in surprise and partly because he decided to thrust into her extra hard as she started speaking.

He grinned and shook his head, before he gripped her hips tightly. It was so tight it would probably bruise, but he reminded himself that he needed to fuck Annabeth until she couldn't speak.

He looked her in the eye before mouthing a countdown, three, two, one, GO!

On his mothing of go, he remembered what Silena had told him yesterday, thrust hard and fast until you can't thrust anymore.

So that's what he aimed to do, he started upping the tempo, still thrusting just as hard, but rather than ever five seconds it was four, then three until every two seconds he was slamming into her small cunt with a lot of force.

"Fuck! Percy, there, yes there!" She moaned out directing him.

She wrapped her legs around him, putting her heels into the top of his ass, drawing his cock deep into her. He smiled, happy she was enjoying it.

He looked at her face, happy to see her eyes closed, a look of pleasure spread across her face. Her mouth open in a small o shape.

"Do you want to cum Annabeth?"

She nodded her head quickly, "YES! Please!" She almost begged. Annabeth begging to cum, what universe was he in.

"Tell me where," He demanded, "Tell me where to slam my big cock to make you cum."

She whimpered at his dirty talk, which was noted by Percy. "Left," She moaned "Too far. Righ… FUCK! THERE, RIGHT THERE!" She screamed as he slammed into her sensitive spot.

He had his target, so he bent down and kissed her swallowing her moans of joy, as he smashed that one spot over and over and over again.

She had never felt pleasure like this before, the ball of pressure in her stomach had built to an unbearable level. But she knew when that ball burst, she was going to have the greatest orgasm she had ever had.

He had been going for longer than he expected, but he was close now. His thrusts were becoming sloppier and more erratic.

Which was why he was so happy when the Orgasm that had been building in Annabeth, crashed over her like a tsunami wave.

She seemed to feel pleasure everywhere simultaneously. She knew she was screaming, but she had no idea what. She felt like she was tingling everywhere.

Percy had never thought his name sounded so good. Annabeth was screaming it at the top of her lungs as she finally reached that orgasm she had so desperately wanted. Her voice was going hoarse very quickly, due to the intensity of her screams.

Her legs were shaking uncontrollably, her legs that were wrapped around him pulling him as deep within her as she could, trying to trap him inside her and milk him for all she was worth. Her cunt simultaneously squeezed and fluttered around his cock, giving him an incredibly intense pleasure.

And if she wanted his cum, she succeeded. Maybe ten seconds after she hit her climax, he found his own. He collapsed on top of her from the exhaustion, face landing on her chest. His hips jerked erratically as he shot his seed into her.

He was pretty sure he was chanting her name just as religiously as she had, but he couldn't be 100% sure.

Her orgasm must have been incredibly intense, because even though she found hers first, he recovered before she had.

Her eyes had rolled into the back of her head, and her legs were still shaking although much less violently than when the pleasure hit.

He just watched her, mesmerized with what he had just done to her. She was a fucking mess in the best way, all because of him. He had never heard her call out his name like that ever before.

It was like she was worshiping him.

It might not have been nice to hear, but they had missed out on a lot not doing this before.

This is the first time that they were both left completely drained. Both were panting heavily, just trying to get some air into their lungs.

He pulled out of her when he was physically able to and went and cleaned himself up. When he came back Annabeth's eyes seemed glazed over.

"Do you want me to clean you up?" He asked gently.

"Please, don't think I can move for a while." She laughed lightly at that, sounding completely exhausted.

He got déjà vu from yesterday.

This time however, Annabeth was playing the role of Percy and Percy was playing the role of Silena.

He got some wet wipes and cleaned up the mess he had made when the both came, before washing her with a cool towel. She looked much better when he was done.

"Do you want to cuddle and go back to sleep?" He asked her.

"I don't think I can do much else, so please." Her eyes were already closing before she had finished her sentence.

He picked her up effortlessly in his large arms, before helping her under the cover, before he laid next to her and put her head on his chest, wrapping her arm around him. She fell asleep to the calming beat of his heart, he found sleep almost simultaneously.

 **Well I hope it was worth the wait. If you are frustrated by the lack of diversity in who Percy is interacting with that's about to change. He basically needed to evolve in this way to gain the confidence to interact with the other girls. So those of you who want him to fuck Zoe or Hazel or whoever, it will happen he just needed to go through this arc first to get to that place. I hope you all understand. I don't know when the next chapter will be out but hopefully the wait won't be anywhere near as long as last time. Peace!**


End file.
